Game Night Tragedy
by Kinkycurls
Summary: Akiko rents her house out to most of the Akatsuki. Little did she know that a harmless game, truth or dare, could make someone plot against her for revenge. What will this ridiculous plan of revenge be all about? AU #Cast : OC, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu. A dash of Yaoi, lemon, rape, virgins, Hidan and oddity. #1
1. Chapter 1 : Rent

_**A/N : Hey guys! This is my first story so please review and tell me what you think :) It'll be a serious encouragement for me :3 Anyways, enjoy! **_

* * *

Akiko was a 20 year old woman with dark brown barely shoulder length hair and hazel colored eyes. Her parents are rich and she lives in a large two-story house.

Neat huh ? The only thing is that they don't care about her and leave her in this house alone, with nothing else to her name. she was a rebel when she was younger, not sophisticated like how they had wanted her to be. This made them leave Akiko, along with her other siblings. However, she was grateful for the house.

As mentioned, her house has two stories :

1st story - Huge living room, elevated dining room that is not much smaller, kitchen that is half the size of the living room. There is a bathroom in the kitchen too. As well as a guest room beside to the dining room and kitchen. All this is laid out side by side. It also had a small garden outside the house.

2nd story - 4 Bedrooms that have two single beds each. Each room is pretty spacious even with the beds, nightstands, and cabinet. There are also 3 bathrooms up there. The sizes of the bathroom are different though.

OK, enough about the house, let's talk about her life. It was all going smoothly, even though she was alone, until she lost my job. Akiko couldn't pay the tax for such a big house without a job, thus she had only one way out - to rent out the rooms in her house.

When she put those rooms up on rent, she settled for a low price. She didn't need a lot after all, just enough to cover the basics and tax. She also needed the money fast. A couple of people came to see the rooms, but were still thinking of buying them. _What a pain,_ she though. She had to worry about lots of things, like if the room mates and such would get along or if they were even gonna rent a room to begin with.

About a week after Akiko put the rooms on rent, a large group of men came to her and wanted to look at the rooms. She noticed that they were all wearing the same cloaks, but didn't give much thought about it. After the tour, they discussed about it and a burly man with a hood and mask came to talk to her. Akiko thought he was gonna rent the rooms but before that, he was bargaining with her. After she had already set the price that low, what the hell?!

"Instead of ¥20,000 per room, can't you charge us less?" He hissed.

Akiko sighed, arguing with this guy for the past 20 minutes didn't make a difference. His group had 8 people in it, so she wouldn't have to worry about them getting along. As for the rent... she thought she could make them compensate in another way.

"Alright, how about ¥17,000 ? Should be low enough for you right, stingy miser?" He glared at her with looks that could kill but she stared back. "Fine." He huffed. He signed the documents she handed to him and introduced the gang to her.

The man who made a deal with me introduced himself as Kakuzu. "I'm Hidan, fucking nice to meet you." A silver-haired man snorted. Akiko stuck my hand out in an attempt to shake his hand. "Same here. I'm Akiko." He took it but didn't let go. She tugged at it forcefully and the grip loosened. She went on to the next person.

"I'm Deidara, yeah." He grabbed her hand and shook it, a sly grin on his face. "Akiko." she replied. When she was about to let go, something wet licked her hand. She was shocked. She tugged her hand away and examined it. It was wet. Deidara opened his palms, faced up and there was a mouth on each one. A tongue stuck out from the one Akiko shook while the other palm's mouth just grinned. Akiko smirked, they were very interesting.

The next boy she went to looked very young. He had blazing red hair. "I'm Sasori." She smiled and said "Akiko." No doubt, almost everyone in this group was good-looking. Some even quite hot.

Itachi introduced himself to Akiko and she shook his hand. He seemed quite reserved and quiet, but was well mannered.

Kisame was a brute guy with blue skin, topped of with a toothy shark grin and what seemed like gills. He didn't shake her hand but she didn't mind, with all that muscle he may have broken it trying.

There was a man in an orange mask. He was pretty mysterious and that seemed cool to her. "Hi, I'm Akiko." "I'm Tobi! Nice to meet you, Coco-kun!" He said. His voice was pretty high-pitched and he seemed nice. But what's up with that 'Coco' name... And the 'kun' at the back of it too? 'Coco' she liked, calling her a boy though, was a different story.

"It's Coco-chan to you if you insist on calling me that." She snapped. She heard a few gasps and facepalmed.

Even though Akiko wore baggy shirts and boy shorts, with bangs covering her eyes, she was in no way a boy. Sure she had androgynous features and barely shoulder length hair, but she wasn't a boy! Akiko had been called a boy for all her life, even her siblings teased her about it. No one wanted to be her friend because of this, they all though she was bi and that it was better to steer clear of her. After a few attempts of fixing her looks, Akiko gave up, and this was what had become of her.

"Listen here and listen good, I am NOT a boy. I'm 100% female alright!" she snapped again. She was pissed. "Tobi is sorry Coco-chan! Tobi didn't know. Tobi didn't mean to make Coco-chan angry! Tobi is a good boy!" He placed a hand on her laughed at what he said. She liked this boy, he's funny. "OK, I forgive you." she replied.

The only other person whom she didn't know the name of was a man who was half black, half white. SHe went over to him and he stared at her hungrily. "Hello little girl. **We are Zetsu**." The way he said that amazed her. The white half of the man spoke first before the other half did. "A-Akiko." She stuttered.

_Maybe things will get interesting from now on,_ she thought. After discussing the sleeping plans, it turned out like this :

1st floor :  
Tobi & Zetsu to a room

2nd floor :  
Deidara & Sasori to a room  
Kisame & Itachi to a room  
Kakuzu & Hidan to a room  
Akiko to a room

After that was settled they went to unpack. Akiko, on the other hand, made calls to those who wanted to rent the rooms.

Akiko guessed this was the start of all the fun she was gonna have. Fun from the most unexpected things that is.

* * *

_**A/N : OK, so how was that ? :) Slightly boring, I know but I needed this to make the story work :D**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Game Night Part 1

For the next 3 weeks, Akiko tried her best to know more and get along with her new tenants. To her surprise, they were a very peculiar and interesting bunch. For one, they were all S-rank criminals. Sasori was a puppet while Hidan had a foul mouth. Kisame was a huge pervert, like Sasori, and Deidara was obsessed with bombs. Tobi acted like a kid and Itachi showed almost no signs of emotion. Zetsu had split personalities and, although this was no secret, Kakuzu was a stingy miser.

Over the weeks, she became particularly close to Tobi. This was because Zetsu liked sleeping on the bench in the garden, leaving Tobi alone at night. Tobi often had nightmares and went to Akiko for comfort since she wouldn't get mad at him for waking her up at 2 in the morning. Akiko and Tobi always caused mischief, with Deidara joining in as well. This made the 3 of them the troublemakers of the house, often earning themselves punishments or stern warnings.

Akiko was staring to like that bunch, be it criminals or not. She didn't really care much about that, she had learnt for herself what it was like to be judged and she definitely didn't like it. She even considered them family from time to time, they seemed nicer to her than her biological family anyway. She loved the fun they had together, even if it meant a lot of trouble.

* * *

*Akiko just got out of the shower when Deidara barged into the room. "Hey Akiko un! We're having game night now, yeah." _Game night ? What's that ?_ As if reading her thoughts, Deidara said, "Come with me to the living room and you'll find out." Akiko didn't bother to dry her hair and just walked out with him, hair still damp.

She plopped down on the couch next to Deidara. "OK, so let's get started. What do you guys wanna do for game night?" Deidara asked. Akiko still didn't know what game night was but as the name suggested, they were supposed to play games to occupy ourselves.

"TOBI KNOWS! TOBI KNOWS! Let's play truth or dare Senpai!" Tobi squealed in excitement. They all agreed since they couldn't think of anything else. If they didn't want to answer a question or do a dare, they would have to strip a piece of clothing.

It started off being boring but as the game progressed, things started to heat up. The questions asked posed to be more and more personal. They were 10 minutes into the game when it was Akiko's turn to ask Deidara to pick. "Truth or Dare, Dei ?"

"Truth, yeah." He smirked.

"Are you a virgin?" Everyone stared at her, some looking at her like she was mad, others in complete shock. "I'm just curious." She snapped defensively. She's always wanted to know the answer to that questions since she met him, after all, she was quite perverted herself.

Deidara looked away and blushed slightly. "Well?" She probed. Deidara mumbled something under his breath.  
"We can't hear you, you gotta speak louder!" She teased.

"I SAID I'M A FUCKING VIRGIN UN!"

"Virgins don't fuck Deidara. You should know." Hidan mocked. Akiko cracked up, so did Kisame and Zetsu.

"Shut the hell up un!" Deidara shouted.

"I can't believe you never fucked him Sasori." Hidan mocked yet again. Sasori just glared daggers at Hidan. At this point, Akiko perked up.

"Sasori and Dei are together?" Akiko questioned out loud, still clutching her sides. It was meant to be a mutter but everyone in the living room heard. Deidara just looked away from everyone's gaze, face blazing pink. Sasori said nothing, a bored expression plastered to his face. However, there was an inconspicuous blush on him.

"They are." Kisame grinned, answering for them. Akiko was shocked.

"Dei! How come you didn't tell me?" Akiko poked him. He was Akiko's best guy friend and vice versa. Deidara just blushed a tad more and murmured a curse under his breath. He continued with his turn, hoping to bring the attention away from him.

"Akiko, truth or dare ?" Deidara asked.

"Dare?"

"Follow me and Danna to our room." Deidara instructed as he got up. Akiko obliged and so did Sasori. They smirked and eyed each other the whole way to their room. _This could not be good, _Akiko thought.

* * *

* Hidan was grumbling on why the trio were taking so long. He was sure everyone else wanted to get on with it too. As he heard footsteps down the stairs, he sighed. "It's about fucking time."

Everyone heard whines of a girl, namely Akiko. "Deidara! Don't make me do this in front of them!" Sasori came down and sat at the table first, looking very satisfied. "LOOK HERE UN!" Deidara shouted to everyone in the dining room. He was holding the arm of a really pretty woman.

"Guys, meet Aki un. She's the FORMER Akiko, so don't get her name wrong, yeah." Deidara was obviously proud of his 'masterpiece'.

Akiko, or now Aki, was wearing a black jacket over a black tank top. She still kept her boy shorts on but had her hair blown dry and tied up in a neat pony tail. The bangs that once covered her eyes were flipped to the side, revealing the sparkling jewels underneath.

Hidan, Kisame and Zetsu let out wolf whistles as Deidara sat her down. She was looking down at the table in embarrassment. _They're just gonna make fun of me for looking Bi. _"Coco-chan is so pretty!"Tobi said. Aki blushed at the comment and mumbled thanks. "Are you fucking kidding me? She's fucking hot!" Hidan stated. Deidara, Itachi, Kisame and Zetsu nodded in agreement. Aki just blushed more and finally looked up at them.

Continuing with the game, she said, "Zetsu, truth or dare?" "Truth." she smirked, "Is it true that you keep dirty pictures of everyone here?" All eyes were on him now. He just smirked widely and answered, "Why yes."

"You're such a pervert un!" "Zetsu Senpai is not a good boy!" I chuckled and what Deidara and Tobi had just said and the others did too. The white side of Zetsu, let's call him Shiro, just blushed slightly while the darker side, Kuro, just gave a sly grin.

"Alright, my turn. Sasori."

"Truth."

"You guys have no fucking balls!" Hidan yelled.

"Shut up Hidan." The puppet master and Zetsu said in sync. "Well since we're exposing dirty secrets now, Sasori, do you watch the recordings of the security cameras here ? **Namely to watch people get it on.**" Zetsu smirked. My mouth hung open and waited for Sasori's reply, as did Tobi, Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Yes." was all Sasori said before picking the next person. "Hidan." Most of them stared at Sasori, except Zetsu and Kisame who probably already knew about this. Sasori gave us a death stare, daring us to say another word about it. As usual, Hidan had to break the silence.

"Wait a second, that's fucking wrong. How the hell can you watch people have sex and not fucking rape blondie ?" Hidan had the most confused look on his face, but what could we have expected from the always-horny-man ?

"That's none of your business. Anyway choose." Sasori glared at him.

"Dare me bastard!"

Sasori sniggered, " I dare you to let Tobi give you a wedgie before kneeing you in the crotch." Hidan's purple eyes widen but, being the masochist he is, grinned. "Sure! Fucking come on Tobi!"

Tobi stood up hesitantly, walking towards Hidan just as warily. He got behind Hidan as Hidan yelled, "Let's fucking get this over with already!" Tobi clenched his fists and grabbed Hidan's underwear before pulling it up. "Damn!" Hidan choked out as Tobi released him in midair.

Tobi quickly went around in front of Hidan and grabbed his shoulders and kneed him straight in the balls. "FUCK!" Hidan's voiced cracked at the end of his shout and rolled onto the floor clutching his crotch. "Damn! Tobi! Did you put all your fucking strength into that hit?!" His voiced cracked at some parts of the sentence. Sasori smirked, _revenge is sweet. _Deidara, Kisame and Zetsu were howling with laughter. Itachi had a faint smile on his face as did Sasori while Tobi and Akiko were giggling a lot. The only ones who were unhappy were Hidan, obviously, and Kakuzu.

"Hey Hidan, why not ask Kakuzu to blow you and make it better un." Deidara joked. _The Janshinist may just take his suggestion up._

"Actually, that's not a fucking bad idea. Kakuzu, I dare you to fucking suck me." Hidan barely got up from lying on the floor, into a sitting position. His hands never left his crotch. It must have hurt like a bitch.

Kakuzu just stared at the Deidara, then Hidan, for a minute. He sighed and got out of his chair, carrying the Janshinist in his arms, bridal style, and climbing up the stairs to do his dare. Even thought he didn't choose dare, he actually wanted to suck the priest if it made him feel better.

He closed the door to their bedroom and put Hidan on the bed. "You owe me one." The miser muttered as he undid the priest's pants.

* * *

_**Yes readers! There'll be lemons in the next chapter! :D Please review ~ It's encouraging ;3 **_

_**Please continue to R&R :)  
**_

_***Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS! Although I wish I could 3  
**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Game Night Part 2

_**This is my first time ever writing a lemon so forgive me if I did anything wrong! Gomen ne~ :/**_

_**Anyway, enjoy! 3**_

* * *

Kakuzu pulled down Hidan's pants and boxers. He started kissing the priest's limp member gently, even though he knew Hidan loved it rough. Kakuzu didn't want to hurt his lover anymore than Tobi already did.

Kakuzu continued kissing Hidan's member from top to bottom. He occasionally sucked the semi-hardened dick, hearing small but loud moans from his lover. Hidan shivered under the kiss, electricity shooting up his spine.

"Kuzu~ stop fucking teasing me already!" Hidan whined.

Kakuzu smirked at his eagerness. "Not in pain any more I see."

Hidan was about to retort but let out a loud moan instead. Kakuzu had swirled his tongue over the tip of Hidan's dick. Hidan gripped the sheet hard as Kakuzu took him in whole.

Kakuzu sucked harshly, hands keeping the priest down as Hidan bucked his hips many times. Hidan moaned loudly, "Fuck, Kuzu...more..."

Kakuzu used his threads to tweak and play with Hidan's nipples, humming while sucking on Hidan's throbbing member. The vibrations almost sent Hidan over the edge, making him arch his back for more from his lover. Hidan shut his eyes tightly, his moans and heavy pants became erratic.

Kakuzu clamped his mouth tighter, but not enough to discomfort Hidan. He hummed and licked more, bobbing his head at a fast pace. Hidan moaned and bucked his hips a couple more times, gasping as he came into Kakuzu's mouth.

"K-kuzu!" Hidan nearly yelled. He rode out the waves of his climax as Kakuzu drank all his cum, wiping away the drops that were dripping down his chin.

Kakuzu undressed. Now, he was the one with the aching problem. He took Hidan's shirt off in the process too. He positioned Hidan higher up on the bed, before kissing him roughly. Hidan kissed back, biting hard on Kakuzu's bottom lip. Kakuzu parted his mouth slightly, allowing Hidan to push his tongue through as their tongues fiercely tangoed. Both lovers bit each other at where ever they had access to, lips, tongue, neck, shoulder.

Kakuzu used this chance to roughly shove two fingers into Hidan, pushing it in and out at a fast pace. He didn't bother to be gentle with Hidan, not at all.

"Kuzu!" Hidan yelped when Kakuzu hit the right spot. Kakuzu then took his fingers out and placed his almost painfully erect length at Hidan's entrance. Seeing Hidan cum was a huge turn on for the old man, making him want to lose control as well. He didn't need to fully prepare Hidan, and he couldn't wait any longer either.

With one strong thrust, he pushed in. "Ah!" Hidan exclaimed. Kakuzu pulled back till only the tip was in, and positioned himself again, aiming for Hidan's prostate. He rammed back in, only to hear a mix cry of pain and pleasure from Hidan. He knew Hidan loved it rough but he was still worried of hurting him.

He did it again and again, slightly gentler this time, until Hidan begged. "K-Kuzu... f-fuck... me more..." He moaned between heavy pants. Kakuzu readily obliged, face flushed and tongue still roaming in Hidan's mouth. No matter how many times he fucked Hidan, it would never get old.

Kakuzu rammed into him, harder and harder each time. Kakuzu bit on his lip harder so as to not let out any moans, however one or two would usually slip out. Hidan bucked like mad, making Kakuzu hold him down more. Kakuzu started leaving hickies on Hidan's neck, biting harder everytime he got closer to finishing.

Kakuzu didn't want to be the first one to cum, so he grabbed Hidan's member and pumped him harshly. "Ku-Kuzu...I'm..." Hidan threw his head back and arched his back. His prostate was being heavily abused and now his member was too.

"Ka-Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled as he came into the miser's hand. His strings of cum was all over the old man's hand and chest. Hidan's walls calmped down on Kakuzu's shaft, making the miser release his seed deep inside Hidan. He came with a grunt and a low growl, shutting his eyes and arching his back, breathing heavily.

Kakuzu pulled out of Hidan and rested the Janshinist's head on his chest. After a couple of minutes, he cleaned both of them up, Hidan still exhausted from coming twice. He dressed them both before carrying Hidan back into the living room, bridal style.

* * *

"Had fun?" Kisame asked while sniggering.

"You guys were so damn loud un!" Deidara smirked.

"You would be too, but I guess you wouldn't know." Kakuzu sneered. Kisame, Hidan, Zetsu and Aki smirked and stared mockingly at Deidara.

_It must have been good for Kakuzu to actually bother to talk back, _Aki thought.

Deidara turned red from anger and embarrassment. "I'm going to get some beer, yeah!" He stomped off to the kitchen, almost banging into the glass door on the way.

"Kakuzu, it's your turn." I told him.

He just grunted before saying, "Sasori."

"Dare." He replied calmly. Damn, the men in this house either talked to much or too little.

"I dare you to take Deidara." Kakuzu replied in the same calm voice.

Sasori eyes widened and everyone heard a loud 'CLINK'. They turned to see Deidara, trembling with his bright blue eyes wide, wide with fear. His can of beer was spilt on the floor before him. Deidara didn't move except for the trembles and didn't say anything, but his mouth was agape.

"Dei, calm d-" Saosri tried to say but Deidara turned on his heels and ran to the bathroom. They heard to door slam and lock. Sasori got up while glaring at Kakuzu. If looks could kill, Kakuzu would have died at least 5 times.

Kakuzu knew he was in trouble, but he never expected a reaction like that from the blonde. He seemed so scared, almost traumatized.

The next few moments were silent except for the shouts of Deidara and the coos of Sasori.

"GO AWAY UN!"

"Dei, calm down. No one will touch you alright?"

"That's why they all say, yeah! You guys are all the same! SO GO AWAY YEAH!"

"Please Deidara, listen to me. I promise no one will hur-"

"GO THE FUCK AWAY UN! LEAVE ME ALONE! STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU BASTARDS UN!"

Deidara's sudden outburst shocked everyone as an extremely annoyed Sasori stomped in and grabbed Kakuzu by the collar. "Look at what you did!"

"I didn't know this would happen, alright? Now, let me go." Kakuzu said in a gruff voice.

Sasori's gripped tightened but he reluctantly let go. His brows furrowed slightly, he was really troubled.

"So what's wrong with Dei?" Aki asked. She was really concerned for her friend, and so was Tobi. The rest were fairly concerned as well, they've never seen the happy-go-lucky blonde look like that before.

Sasori let out a loud sigh. "I shouldn't be telling you this but..."

* * *

_**Yeap! I clifthanger :D hope you enjoyed reading! Sorry for the short chapter! :P**_

_**R&R guys :3 thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Game Night Part 3

"So what's wrong with Dei?" Aki asked. She was really concerned for her friend, and so was Tobi. The rest were concerned as well, they've never seen the happy-go-lucky blonde look like that before.

Sasori let out a loud sigh. "I should not be telling you this but..."

"Well?" Aki asked impatiently. Sasori had been quiet for a couple of minutes now and the silence was killing them. Deidara was still locked in the bathroom, scared beyond his imagination.

Sasori pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand and sighed. He finally spoke up and told them what they hadn't expected him to say.

* * *

Deidara sat on the counter of the sink in the bathroom, trying to stop_ those_ memories from surfacing again. When the other Akatsuki members talked about sex, he would usually cringe and think of something else - like his art. He hadn't expected Kakuzu to say something like that, and to Sasori of all people. He sat there in deep thought of _that afternoon_, the afternoon that had scarred him for quite sometime now.

_*It happened back in Deidara's academy days at Iwagakure, when he was staying in the class after lessons to make a sculpture. He knew he wasn't supposed to be there, but he got so caught up in his art that he didn't even notice the time flying. After a couple of hours, he was finally satisfied with his work._

_While he got up to leave, he heard someone talk from behind the door. "Sensei, where are we going?" A male voice questioned._

_"Oh shit, un! I'm not supposed to be here!" Deidara mumbled as he ran into the closet. The closet had slits for air ventilation, so he could see what was going on outside. A male sensei had brought one of Deidara's classmates, whom he recognized was Jin, into the classroom. Deidara didn't know why they were here, and it seemed that the student didn't know either._

_"Sensei, what are we doing here?" Jin asked._

_"Jin, I want you to be a good student and listen to sensei alright? If you don't, I'll have to punish you and we wouldn't want that, do we?" The sensei said huskily. _

_Jin shook his head just as the sensei slid his hand into Jin's pants, gently squeezing his crotch. "Sensei! What are you doing?!" Jin yelped. The man just chuckled lowly at his student's reaction. _

_"Relax Jin, don't struggle. This is all part of your ninja training." The man lied. By now, the man was touching Jin's body all over as the boy initially struggled. Jin soon gave up since his sensei was stronger than him. He did as he was told, not knowing what was really happening due to his young age. _

_Deidara had been watching the whole scene. He had seen Jin struggling from the man's grasp, the uncomfortable look on Jin's face while being touched. He wanted to get out of the closet and stop that sensei, but then again, why should he have to care? He continued observing from the sidelines as the charade continued._

Deidara noticed a bump in the man's pants that he continuously asked Jin to touch. The innocent boy had no idea what was going on but he had no choice but to listen to the elder man. Biting on his tongue, Jin did as he was told even though he felt disgusted with himself for doing so. Not long later, the man told Jin to strip to the nude. Jin at first refused and tried to get away, but got his hair pulled by the man. Said man stripped Jin of his clothes, ripping them off in a hurry.

_He pushed Jin on to his knees as he unzip his pants. He whipped out his hardened cock and shoved it into Jin's mouth. The poor boy had no idea what had befallen him at all. "Suck." The sensei ordered. Jin didn't do anything like that, instead he was trying to pull back. The man roughly grabbed his cheeks and began to thrust into Jin's mouth. He was mouth fucking Jin like no tomorrow. The young boy by now was crying as he had choked and gagged several times, only causing the older man to thrust harder. _

_Deidara stood in the closet, utterly speechless. His mind was buzzing with how disgusting and inappropriate this was. He wasn't older than Jin, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that this was wrong in many ways. To him, this was wrong in all ways. What sickened him the most was the look of pleasure the sensei had on his face. He seemed so happy, like he was enjoying the tears he caused to Jin. Deidara felt sick in his stomach, and the closet was getting much to stuffy for his liking._

_A loud yell was what snapped Deidara out of his thoughts. He looked out to see the man looking very pleased and Jin puking out some white liquid from his mouth. Deidara was even more disgusted by that. He was going to take note of this liquid and avoid it at all costs._

_Jin was crying like a river now, never-ending tears streamed down from his puffy red eyes to his rosy red cheeks. He wanted more than anything to find some place where he could curl up and die. This was so wrong to the young boy, but the man he had just sucked off thought otherwise._

_"Turn." The man said. Afraid of what he'd to do next, Jin warily obliged. He knew more pain awaited him either way. The man quickly shoved into Jin's ass, pushing him on to the table. Jin cried out in tremendous pain, a fiery feeling burning through his behind. "Stop! Please! It hurts! Please stop! STOP! STOP!" He screamed. His pleas were ignored by the elder man who was pounding into him relentlessly. Jin shouted and shouted till his voice was hoarse, until he could shout no more. The man showed him no mercy at all, if anything, he seemed to like it more when Jin yelled in pain._

_Minutes seemed like days for both the suffering Jin and traumatized Deidara. Not once had he seen someone in this much pain. To both young boys, this was as horrible as horrible could get. Jin felt like this torture was worst than dying and Deidara wanted to gorge his own eyes out. Deidara hadn't even realized that he was trembling, legs seemingly about to give way. He clenched his fists till his palms were bleeding, terrified at the scene before him. He didn't fully understand what was happening, which made it all the more worse._

_By the time the man was done, lots of blood and cum were on the floor beneath the two. Jin had passed out on the table due to pain and the man just cleaned himself up and left. Deidara exited from the closet and ran home through the window, he wanted to get out of there since hell had just taken place._

_Two days after the incident, word had spread about what happened that day. It turned out that Jin was one of the 5 victims that mad man had claimed as his on 'sex slave' for the night. It shocked Deidara to find out that he had done that form of torture to 5 people and no one knew who that man was. Deidara, of course, remembered his face clearly. Hell, he could make a perfect sketch of that guy, but he feared that the man may come after him for payback, so never did anything about it. He couldn't stop thinking about how a sensei could have been a rapist. He started thinking about just how anyone and everyone could havebeen a rapist too. Not even a week after that, Jin had taken his own life from the pain and humiliation of it all. _

_*Deidara sighed as he recollected those memories. That evening antagonized him about sex to no end, and it wasn't really his fault either. He realized that his palms slightly stung and opened them to see blood being drawn from it. He groaned and washed the blood off. He didn't realize he had clenched them so tightly. He took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down, trying to convince himself that Kakuzu was joking and that Sasori wasn't __**that**__ kind of person._

* * *

"That basically sums it all up." Sasori concluded. Through the whole story, Sasori had not once looked up from the table, only when he had stopped speaking did he look into the eyes of the people who occupied the same table he did.

"That must've been rough." Aki said as everyone just sat in silence.

"How did you even get him to go out with you anyway?" Kisame asked in both awe and disbelief.

"It took a lot of convincing and reassurance, trust me on that." He groaned. "It took me two years to get Deidara to stopped flinching when I held his hand, and now I might just have to start from square one." Sasori glared at Kakuzu while saying the last part.

Kakuzu looked at Sasori and gave a slightly apologetic look. Sasori just nodded and shrugged it of, it wasn't Kakuzu's fault for not knowing.

To their relief, they heard the bathroom door unlock and Deidara came back in to sit down. "Sorry un." He muttered. Everyone just gave him a soft smile, aside from Kakuzu and Itachi, who just softened their gaze.

"Let's just get back to the fucking game already!" Hidan said as went to grab a bunch of beers and passed one to Deidara and placed the rest on the table. Everyone except Tobi took a can of beer to drink.

"Aki." Kakuzu chose again.

"Truth and dare." She said, emphasizing on the 'and'. The guys looked at her and smirked, but she didn't know why.

"OK kid, are you a virgin?" Kisame asked. Aki nodded in response.

"You too, un?!" Deidara exclaimed in surprise. Aki just nodded again, she's never had a boyfriend or lover before. That was mostly thanks to her looking like a boy and being labelled things she was not.

"Fuck yes! Then your dare is to let us fucking try to get you laid for the rest of the whole fucking week without stopping us!" Hidan yelled. Aki just stared at them wide-eyed, did they just say what she thought she had heard?

"What?" She asked in shock.

"You fucking heard me."

She sighed a laid her head in her hands. "I can't refuse, can I?"

"You can. Just shed a piece of clothing." Sasori said. Aki thought about it and shook her head. If she could just avoid the men then she wouldn't have any problems for the week. After all, today was already Wednesday. If she took of her shirt now, who knows what could happen since they already brought out the idea.

"Whatever." She said as she though about it. She doubted that anyone other than Hidan and Sasori would be perverted enough to try it. Kisame might but he had Itachi keeping check of his every action so she didn't have to worry, or so she thought.

"Zetsu!" Aki chose. She was confident that she didn't have to worry about anything.

"**Dare.**" Kuro answered before Shiro could say anything.

"Hmm, end everyone else's sentence with the words 'in bed' !" She said cheerfully as she clapped her hands together. The alcohol was making her more hyper by the second.

Zetsu just nodded and proceeded on, "Tobi."

"Zetsu-senpai! Tobi is a good boy!"

"**In bed.**" Kuro said huskily.

Tobi blushed. " Tobi chooses dare!"

"In bed." Shiro said it this time. Aki was smiling by now, so was Deidara and Hidan.

"Tobi wants to do something fun, Zetsu!"

"In **bed.**" Zetsu said together as he got up and picked Tobi up in his arms, proceeding to their shared room on the first floor.

"Guess that calls it a night for us too!" Aki said while giggling. The alcohol had really messed with her senses. Everyone nodded and said their 'good night's as they went upstairs to their rooms.

Aki went into hers and got out her earplugs. She initially thought that the loud moans were from the guys and their female lovers, but by now she was suspecting if they were all gays. She didn't mind at all, but she still wasn't sure if Itachi and Kisame were straight like her or something else. She smirked, she really liked this bunch.

* * *

**_Hello! :D _**

**_Writing this at 3am so forgive me for some mistakes! Please review guys! I wanna know how I'm doing for this fanfic yeah. Suggestions are also very welcomed :P_**

**_Thanks those of you who have followed my story _**

**_because this is my very first one! _**

**_Thanks SpiritOfMusic316 for reviewing my story too! ^^ _**

**_Tee hee~ _**

**_Until next time! :D_**


	5. Chapter 5 : Opps! A spontaneous Thursday

_**Sorry! Not gonna do a lemon for Tobi and Zetsu from the previous chapter, but I'll make it up and do a good lemon for this chapter! :D To all the lemon-loving fans : I love you because I love 'em too! :P Hope I don't disappoint you guys!**_

* * *

*Aki woke up in an empty room the next day. _Seems like Zetsu and Tobi went at it all night, _she thought as she slowly sat up. She drank too much last night and her head was killing her. _Dammit. _She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash up. Aki saw that she was still wearing the feminine clothes Deidara made her put on. She personally liked the how she looked, except for the messy hair, because it brought out her looks and style. She fixed her hair before going to Deidara's room, wanting to ask if he had any more nice clothes she could borrow.

Aki opened the door quietly, in case Sasori and Deidara were still asleep. Instead of the artisans, she was greeted by the zombie combo having a heated make out session. _Oh shit, wrong room!_ She could see the tent in both man's boxers. Aki quickly tried to leave but she was shoved to the wall by an angry Kakuzu. He stomped into the bathroom right next to his and Hidan's room and locked the door. As Hidan walked past Aki, she apologized but he didn't seem to hear her.

"Kuzu?"

"What?"

"You gonna finish me?"

"No."

Hidan sighed while crossing his arm and mumbled something about being shy and stingy. Aki presumed he was talking about Kakuzu, but why would Kakuzu be shy? Hidan was about to close the room to the door, but Aki stopped him.

"Hidan! I, uh, I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay, I'm just fucking horny here and no one wants to take fucking care of it!" He shouted the last bit while looking at the closed bathroom door. Aki just nodded to him and he closed the door. She sighed and continued to feel bad about it. If only she weren't so careless as to mix up the rooms.

She was about to leave when she heard a door open and she got dragged into the room. A hand was pressed against her eyes so she couldn't see anything. "What the hell?! Stop it!"

"I can't do that. I have to teach you about walking in on someone." A deep voice said. It wasn't loud and he didn't curse so it couldn't have been Hidan.

"K-Kakuzu! That was accidental, sorry!" Aki didn't like the sound of where this was going.

"Too bad. I have a problem and you're going to fix it, or else." He threatened as he crashed his lips on to her's. Aki didn't have time to think, she'd never kissed anyone before and didn't know how to react. However, she didn't like the sound of Kakuzu's voice when he said that, she knew he was dead serious. She pulled away from the kiss for some air.

"K-Kakuzu... I... I don't know how to-" Aki tried to say but got cut off by another kiss from Kakuzu. She didn't know why, but she liked it. She shyly kissed back, unsure if she was doing it right. She had one too many times heard people complain about kisses before and she was going to be so embarrassed if she did it wrong too. Kakuzu licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She warily parted her lips, allowing Kakuzu to enter.

Kakuzu ravished her soft, wet cavern. For a first timer, she was really good. Their tongues danced with each other as they swirled around each other. Aki, being new to this feeling, moaned. She pulled away panting for air. By now, Kakuzu had her up against the wall with her eyes uncovered. He pinned her hands above her head and continued biting at her neck. Once he found the woman's sweet spot, she let out a strangled moan. She had been trying her best to keep it in but with all these strange new feelings she was experiencing it was almost impossible.

Kakuzu was trying to make her as turned on as possible. It had been a long time since he fucked a woman but he could still manage to please her immensely. After all, she was still a virgin, but not for long. Leaving a couple more hickies on her neck and jaw line, Kakuzu took off her jacket, tank top and bra. _Curse these clothing,_ he thought to himself. It was taking everything he had to not fuck her raw right now, being seeing as she was a virgin, Kakuzu didn't want to rush into things.

He squeezed her breast, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples as she kissed him, tongue trying to press its way into Kakuzu's mouth. Aki and Kakuzu's tongue were in a fiery battle of dominance. He had never expected her to be this feisty, especially on her first time. He began to squeeze her breasts harder and pressed his hardened member on the inside of her thigh. He had to hold in some groans when she moved her legs to stroke the huge bump in his boxers.

Kakuzu was about to lose it so he pulled of Aki's remaining clothes off and threw it somewhere in the room. He removed his own boxers revealing his member which needed immediate attention as he was getting painfully erect. Kakuzu let go of Aki's hands and guided them to his shaft. She instinctively started stroking him, albeit slowly. Kakuzu let out low growls of pleasure when she had the confidence to pump him harder and faster.

"More..." Kakuzu moaned. Aki went down on her knees so that she was kneeling in front of Kakuzu's package. She licked the tip of it, earning herself a throaty growl. She started swirling her tongue over the head, occasionally sucking ever so gently. This was making Kakuzu go crazy! He wasn't used to the feeling of being teased since he was always seme and Hidan was always very rough with him. He bit on his lip to contain his excitement, drawing his own blood. When he felt the coil in his abdomen tightened, he grabbed her by the hair and pushed her away, bringing her back up to a standing position.

He positioned her against the wall and thrusted a bunch of his threads into her. It wasn't too much that it hurt, but it was enough to stretch her. Aki felt really uncomfortable. "Kaku...zu?" She panted out.

"Relax...You'll feel b-better...soon." He cooed. Aki nodded and leaned against the wall, relaxing as he said. She felt more of those threads enter her, and it hurt. They started thrusting in and out of her, but she still didn't like the feeling. Kakuzu, sensing this, released some other threads to play with her clit. Aki bucked her hips up when she felt the thread pressing against her clit. She moaned loudly when the threads curled around her clit and squeezed tightly. A surge of electricity shot right through her and she was loving every moment of it. "Ka-Kakuz...zu, I want m-more..." She moaned out. Her face was now so pink it looked like sun burn, her hair was messy and framed her face nicely, her sparkly hazel eyes were staring right at Kakuzu's. Kakuzu's eye were filled with more lust than hers did. The woman in front of her looked so cute, so desirable.

Kakuzu let out what seemed like a sigh of relief and retracted his threads from her entrance. Instead, he positioned himself there and looked up at her just to make sure she was okay with this. Aki just gave a slight nod, she couldn't stop herself from wanting this and she wanted it **now**. Kakuzu slowly entered her, holding her up by the ass while she wrapped her legs around his waist. Aki gripped on to Kakuzu's shoulders, nails digging into his back.

"K-Kakuzu! It hurts!" She whined. She could feel the blood trickling down her bottom. Kakuzu whispered sweet things into her ear, trying to reassure her. Aki pushed back on his chest gently so that he was facing her. She kissed him passionately, nibbling on his lower lip. Kakuzu took this as a sign to start thrusting and he did, slowly at first. He was glad he still had some threads toying with the woman's joy-button to distract her from the pain. He relished the woman's hot, moist cavern as he went in and out of it. As he picked up the pace, she moaned loudly for him. "D-Damn! So b-big." She panted and moaned out. Kakuzu smirked at the compliment.

In addition to the abuse of her clit by the treads, Kakuzu positioned himself so that he would brush against it every now and then. The uke just let out mewls of pleasure when that happened. Kakuzu couldn't quite control himself either, pounding into her harder and faster by the minute. He growled and grunted as her walls tightened around him, as if she weren't already tight enough. Through this all, they continued to kiss and let their tongues roam free between each other's mouths. Kakuzu initially let her win their fight of dominance, making up for being rough with her. Now, she was biting him all over; on the neck, the bottom lip, the tongue, the jaw line, the collarbone and the junction of his shoulders and neck. _Not so shy anymore, huh_, Kakuzu thought. But who was he to complain? He was already reaching his climax.

Kakuzu used his thread to wrap around Aki's clit harder, making her shiver from the pleasure. Kakuzu thrusted harder, both of them have waited long enough to cum. "K-Kakuzu! I'm g-gonna-!" Aki got cut of by reaching her peak. She came with an extremely loud moan of Kakuzu's name. Kakuzu felt her warmth shoot out inside her as her walls came down on him. He gave one last thrust before he too, came with a grunt, biting his tongue so he wouldn't make any loud noises.

Waves of pleasure crashed down on them both as they threw their heads back and shut their eyes, both lost in ecstasy. Kakuzu recovered first and pulled out of Aki and placed her in the bathtub. He was about to grab his clothes and get out when Aki stopped him.

"Kakuzu? Aren't you gonna get in too?" She asked, still in the tub.

_Damn, she recovers fast._ "No. Why would I? And shouldn't you be mad about how I 'raped' you?" He turned to look at her, quirking a brow.

She gave him a soft smile. "It isn't rape if I liked it and I let you do it too."

Kakuzu's eyes widened and a ghost of a smile could be seen on his unmasked face. "So you won't question my skills anymore?"

Aki snorted, "Since when have I done that?"

"When you came into my shared room, you were surprised. Wasn't it because you couldn't believe Hidan would go to bed with me?" Kakuzu asked.

Aki giggled. "Nah, I thought that was Deidara's room when I went in." She got up from the tub and held Kakuzu's hand, interlocking his fingers with hers, as she led him into the tub.

"Oh." He mumbled.

Aki giggled again._ Does he really have that little self-esteem? Couldn't tell. _ "You were great Kakuzu. You **are** great. Hidan wouldn't love you if you weren't, so don't be so embarrassed about it, got that?" She smiled sweetly at him.

She meant what she said. Her family was a bunch of psychologists and she had spent her childhood reading information books on how to read people's expressions and mental thinking. She didn't think it ever come in handy until she met the almost impassive members of the Akatsuki.

"Thanks." Kakuzu said and gave her a small smile. It wasn't much, but Aki could tell it was there. Kakuzu gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead and then turned on the water to rinse themselves off.

* * *

*Aki poked her head out of the bathroom to check if anyone was in the hallway. The coast was clear so Aki got out first, leaving Kakuzu in there. She made sure she checked to see if it was the right room before knocking on it. _Don't wanna walk in on anyone again, _she thought.

As if reading her mind, she heard Kakuzu snicker from across the hall way. She was about to turn around and yell at him when the door opened up. Deidara greeted her with a smile and a "Morning un."

"Morning Dei. I was wondering if you got any more of these clothes," She gestured to what she was wearing, "for me to borrow."

"Sure, come on in." He said as he went to the wardrobe and opened it. He seemed to be picking the best clothes that would fit Aki's size.

"Hey Dei, why are there a couple of skirts in your part of the wardrobe?"

Deidara just blushed and mumbled, "Gotta keep Danna pleased, yeah." Aki broke out into a giggling fit, imagining Deidara in a low-cut tank top with the black, lacy miniskirt with two pony tails held up by ribbons.

"If we're talking about being pleased that way, then could you tell Hidan and Kakuzu to shut up when they're at it? I was trying to eat." Sasori's voiced echoed through the room. Deidara and Aki looked behind them to see a bored Sasori staring straight at them.

"You could hear Hidan from the kitchen too, un? Damn! But I don't remember Hidan sounding so weird yesterday, yeah." Deidara commented while quirking a single brow.

Aki just stood there listening as the two conversed. She didn't know she had been **that** loud. She felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment and looked down slightly, averting both artisans gaze. But it's not like they were looking at her, they were both smirking at each other.

"Alright brat, let's stop this charade. You know as well as I do that that definitely was not Hidan." Sasori said in his usual bored tone.

Aki felt her cheeks heat up even more, she was sure that her face was flushed. She slowly looked up at the two artisans with her widened eyes and felt like she could die right there.

"We're ninjas, remember? We have very good hearing." Deidara said slyly, gesturing to his ear.

"Just that sometimes we choose not to hear." Sasori added.

Aki stood there, at a lost of words. Was she to reply? Was she to do something? She didn't know. What she did know was that she could just curl up in a hole somewhere and die, she didn't mind now that everyone probably knew about her 'incident' with Kakuzu.

"So, how was it?" Deidara asked.

"If you're asking if it hurt, then I can't say it didn't, but it did feel really good after that. It was ..." She stopped for a while to think of the right word as Deidara listened intently. He knew that not all sex is bad, and that most of it was pretty good, but after **that time**, he couldn't always be so sure of it.

"It was simply amazing." Aki said. She didn't know how else to describe it. It was just what it was, amazing. Deidara just closed his eyes and nodded, a really faint smile on his face. Sasori just smirked at this, he was gonna get an eyeful of that later. Once he found the recording of it from the security cameras, that is.

"Alright, un. Here's your clothes." Deidara said. As soon as Aki left the room to change, he sat down on his bed and huffed. He had mixed emotions towards sex and couldn't straighten out his mind. He didn't know why this was bugging him but it had been ever since yesterday.

"Hey brat, something wrong?" Sasori asked. He sat next to Deidara on the blonde's bed.

"Danna... Can I ask you something important, hm?"

The way Deidara said it made Sasori feel uneasy. "Of course."

"Danna, if we had sex, how would you do it?"

Sasori almost choked over his own saliva. _Did Dei really just_ ask_ that? _Sasori thought about it for a while before saying, "I'd do it how you want me to Deidara. Although I'd be seme most of the time, regardless."

Deidara smiled in relief that Sasori said that. It meant he wouldn't have to do anything he wouldn't want to, it'd be willingly and not by force. If Sasori wanted to be seme most of the time, he didn't mind now. Sasori laid down on bed and rested his brat's head on his chest. The blonde was still thinking about his mixed emotions and Sasori enjoyed the silence. When Sasori thought it was too quiet, he looked down to see that Deidara had drifted off to sleep. _Sleepless night?_ He thought to himself.

He carefully got up so as to not wake Deidara up and headed to the computer. _Now where is that recording?  
_

* * *

*Aki slipped into the new clothes she had borrowed. It seemed that all Deidara had for her were tank tops and denim shorts, but who was she to complain? These beat her old clothes by a mile. She went downstairs to grab a bite, it was almost noon. The residents of the house took turns to cook everyday and today was Kisame's turn.

As she got down the last flight of stairs she saw a scythe swing her way and heard someone yell, "Bitch!" Since Aki was no ninja, unlike the rest of them, all she did was stand rooted there, waiting to be killed. After a while she realized she was still in one piece and opened her hazel eyes. She saw Hidan being held back by threads. _Kakuzu! _

"Kakuzu! Don't fucking defend her! And YOU, bitch! How could you seduce Kakuzu into fucking you?!" Hidan yelled while thrashing about. Aki's eyes went wide. _Seduce Kakuzu? Pfft! As if! _

"Hidan! I did no such thing, I swear!" Aki tried to reason with him, but the angry zealot wouldn't listen.

"You fucking got fucked! Don't fucking deny it!"

"I meant I didn't seduce him!" The rest who were in the room, namely Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame and Itachi, were sitting there watching the argue before them.

"That's not the fucking point! The point is that you fuckers had sex! Without me!" Hidan was yelling at first then the last sentence was a whine. He looked at Kakuzu in what look liked anger but you could see a bit of sadness in his eyes. Aki just sweat-dropped, just like everyone else in the room. Kakuzu had face-palmed himself as well.

"Come on, you fuckers! I was fucking sitting in the room, praying to Janshin for 15 damned minutes to cure my fucking ache between my thighs and when I was finally fucking done, I could hear these two fuckers knocking up in my bathroom! My fucking bathroom! I have the right to be fucking angry, right?" Hidan shouted.

Aki groaned. "Hidan, if you're really so sore about it, I'll make it up to you okay?"

Hidan's solid glared turned into a sly smirk. "Of course you fucking have to! And it better be fucking good!"

Aki thought about what Hidan had said for a while, before finally registering what he had meant. _Oh Kami, sex.  
_

* * *

_*Deidara was moaning loudly, not caring if anyone heard him. His Danna was on top of him, holding Deidara's hips down as he thrusted into the blonde uke. "Oh Danna~" He moaned throatily._

_"F-faster Danna! H-Ah! H-harder!" He was panting heavily, head tilted back, eyes squeezed shut. Deidara's legs trembled as he bucked his hips up, he felt like he was about to explode, and explode he did. _

_"D-Danna~!" He screamed as he came over both their chests._

*Deidara suddenly awoke, body glistening with sweat as he panted heavily._ Damn, it was just a dream un._ He looked around to see that the room was empty. He sat up only to feel a strange feeling envelope his lower regions. It was wet. _Shit un! _Deidara went to the bathroom while grabbing a clean pair of boxers. Once he locked the door, he undid his pants and slid them off along with his boxers. Just as he suspected, he had come in his boxers from that wet dream.

He thought about his dream, how his Danna's messy red hair looked so good on him, how he was accommodating Deidara's desired pace just fine, how he made Deidara feel so extremely good, the list just goes on and on. Deidara didn't notice this but the more he thought about it, the harder he got. Since he was still a hormonal teen, it didn't even take a couple of minutes before Deidara was pretty hard already. He just stood there, half-naked like an idiot, thinking about his Sasori-Danna.

His Danna, however, never left the room at all. He was in the closet, looking at the camera recording of this morning's events. He was pretty aroused by the recording but he didn't jack off to it, he couldn't even if he wanted to.

Sasori always used a jutsu to temporarily make him a human when ever he watched the sexy scenes of his friends. He tried jacking off to them once or twice, but he never could cum. He could only blame his sexy blonde lover for this. To Sasori, Deidara was so much sexier than all these porn scenes that he could cum right on the spot if he saw Deidara naked. Maybe he was exaggerated in his thinking but in the couple of times he had seen the blonde naked, Sasori had thought otherwise. Becoming painfully erect in mere minutes was something only the blonde could do to Sasori and the puppet knew this very well. The puppet master always watched the homemade porn videos in the wardrobe or under the blanket, where he knew he couldn't see Deidara, or else he might have raped him.

Sasori was still watching the recording when he heard someone moan 'Danna'. _Deidara?_

"F-faster Danna! H-Ah! H-harder!" Deidara moaned yet again._ Shit! I can't hold it._

"D-Danna~!" He heard Deidara moan as the brat climaxed. He lost it. Through the sound of Deidara cumming alone, Sasori had involuntarily bucked his hips and cummed into his boxers with a grunt. He only had his boxers on because his pants were far too tight for him halfway through the video. Sasori let pleasure overwhelm him as he came for the first time in a years. The last time he did so was when he was still human. As soon as the feeling faded, Sasori cursed himself for being so loud. He was afraid the blonde had heard him, that would've been so embarrassing seeing as it was just Deidara's sound alone that had made him come.

Luckily, he heard the room door open and close. He carefully came out of the wardrobe and cleaned himself up, throwing his stained pants into the laundry basket. He immediately put on a fresh pair of boxers and pants. He grabbed the laundry basket and went downstairs to empty it, removing all the evidence.

Deidara came back into the room as Sasori bounded down the stairs. His hard on finally subsided after taking many deep breaths and thinking about the last time he saw Hidan cut someone's stomach open. It wasn't pretty. He was about to put his wet boxers, he had rinsed it before coming back, into the laundry basket when he realized it wasn't there. _Damn, un.__ Danna must've taken it downstairs._ He sighed and stomped his foot in frustration.

"Why so angry, brat?" Deidara froze.

"N-nothing, Danna un." He stuttered. Sasori put the basket down in its usual place and went back to his work table, installing a new weapon to his puppet. Deidara threw the boxers in and sat on the bed.

"Hey Danna un?"

"What?"

"Wanna go grab a bite, hm?"

"Yes, brat."

Sasori got up and headed to the door. Not once since he came into the room did he look at Deidara. Sasori felt pretty embarrassed as though he was a virgin since he came so easily. Deidara, too, was really embarrassed. What would his Danna think of him when Danna found out he was having a wet dream about him, not to mention cumming from it. Both of their cheeks flushed a bit without either of them noticing as they walked down the stairs.

Out of the blue, Aki pushed past Deidara roughly, causing him to fall on to his Danna for support. Sasori grabbed his blonde by the waist as Hidan whizzed past them next.

"What now?" Sasori muttered as he set Deidara back up on his continued walking down the remaining step as Kakuzu sighed heavily.

"Coco is going to get raped by Hidan! Senpai, Tobi doesn't know what 'rape' is! Can senpai tell Tobi?"

"You're too young Tobi, un."

"More importantly," Kisame said as he turned to Kakuzu. All eyes were on Kakuzu now, save for Aki and Hidan who were doing kami knows what upstairs. "Kakuzu, what was this morning all about?"

"Simple, I'm a man with needs. That is all." Kakuzu said gruffly with a shrug.

"Don't lie, yeah. I've seen how you look at her before un."

"Right back at ya, kid." Kisame said, although the statement wasn't directed at him. Sasori scowled a bit, he was slightly overprotective of Deidara and they all knew this, well except Aki.

"I think it's safe to assume everyone has." Itachi said. Everyone in the room just nodded in agreement.

"Next question, **who likes or loves her?**" Zetsu asked. No one said anything. "**Kakuzu?**"

"Don't get carried away there. I only like her as a good friend, or sister." Kakuzu sighed.

He was actually impressed with her. When they first met, she knew the limit to her arguing with Kakuzu. So far, she hasn't really mad Kakuzu mad, albeit because she's been avoiding him until recently. He liked her for her quietness but when she did speak, she was really bold. If it hadn't been for her little outfit yesterday, he wouldn't really have registered the fact that she was actually a girl. It was only proven today that he had paid more attention to her then he thought he did. He was really impressed with her today, she was really talented indeed. Sure he felt slight regret since it was her first time, but when she complimented him, the regret went away.

"Who agrees?" Sasori asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright. She stays."

"When was she supposed to go in the first place, un?"

"When she became a nuisance." Itachi answered. "But now she most likely will not be."

"Okay un. Now for the next question, who gets to go at her next?" Deidara smiled slyly.

* * *

_**Yay :D Finally done! Hope I didn't screw this chapter up :P Long chapters make me dizzy . **_

_**But anyway, hope you liked it :D I wrote a longer one because I'll be out at sea for 5 days starting this Saturday! **_

_**Will try to update ASAP! If you guys got any ideas or requests, do tell! I'll try to put in as many as possible :) **_

_**Oh, and if anyone's wondering, I read ALL reviews, even if I don't reply them. I usually reply through PM though :P**_

_**And now that I have written so much, I can't stop. How great ._.**_

_**Oh well, guess I can start writing the next chapter, with lemons! Bye for now 3**_

_**Reviews and ideas will be lavished over with lemons ^o^**_


	6. Chapter 6 : More spontaneous events

_**Just wanna say sorry for the characters being OOC :P & sorry for the lack of fluff! Gomen ne~!**_

_**Enjoy~ **_

* * *

"What do ya mean go at me next? Do I look like some kinda easy-going whore to you?" A familiar voice asked, daring them to answer. _'Oh shit!' _The men in the room thought.

"No, Aki un!" Deidara tried to cover up for them but the men knew it was no use, she had overheard their conversation.

"Wait, where's Hidan?" Kakuzu asked.

"He's somewhere in my room playing with my lingerie, but that's not the point." The pissed off woman answered a hand on her dainty hip, annoyance written all over her face. She looked at them expectantly, "Well?"

The men in the room stayed silent, unsure of what to do. It wasn't everyday the Akatsuki had to deal with angry woman that they couldn't kill. They hadn't seen Konan in months so she couldn't count.

"Tch. I disappointed in you people. Especially you guys!" She pointed to Tobi and Deidara. "I thought we were friends! Guess I was wrong." She spat the last sentence out, venom dripping off every word. She turned and bounded up the stairs, back to where she came from. A fit like that wouldn't have bother the Akatsuki, but they just so happened to see her tear-ridden face as she climbed up the spiral staircase.

"Tobi thinks we're in trouble! Especially Tobi and Senpai!" Tobi said sadly.

"We are Tobi, un." Deidara didn't look to happy about this either.

"Brat, why not just tell what it was all about? For all you know, she might go through with _the plan_ as well." Sasori said in his usual bored tone. He wasn't going to let how Aki's outburst affected him show, he couldn't afford that. He was a puppet with no feelings, well sort of. He had feelings for her, but not in the same way his feelings for Deidara. He cared for her because her eternal beauty was also part of Sasori's handiwork, well it'll be eternal once he turns her into a puppet but that was something else.

The room stared at him in a mixture of 'WTF?' and 'Are You Serious?'. He let out a breath of air, almost like a sigh. Almost. "Who am I kidding? Just tell her so she won't do anything stupid."

Deidara nodded and ran up the stairs, Tobi following not far behind. They knew they had the best chances of being forgiven since they're friends, or at least they hoped so.

* * *

*Aki sighed and sat down on Tobi's bed. She had got Hidan out by throwing her underwear out into the hall. _Like a dog to a bone,_ she thought. She would have laughed at the thought, if only she weren't feeling so down. _Who am I kidding? Why else would a bunch of S-rank criminals want a woman in their house anyway? Though technically it isn't theirs but still..._

She laid down on the bed and stuffed her face into his pillow and she started sobbing again. It wasn't because they thought of her as a slut, or so she believed, but because she felt betrayed. For once in her life, she thought she had finally found a group of people who accepted her for being herself. She didn't have to put up her usual façade around them and they would talk to her. She was so happy when she thought she had at long last found a group she fit in with, even if it was only temporary. She thought she had done well in reading every member's physical behavior so as to not anger or annoy them, but she understood now it was all just act so they she'd like them and would get to have sex with her to satisfy their needs. She inhaled the scent of friend that she was already used to, heart aching even more.

_I've been labelled ugly, bisexual, and now a slut, all the things I didn't believe myself to be. But I guess, in the eyes of others, I'll always be loathed. I'd probably be better off dead..._

* * *

* Deidara had knocked on and yelled at Aki's door for about the millionth time now, but no one ever opened the door or told him to get lost. He was getting more and more worried that she did something stupid. Tobi had left his spare room key in her room the previous night so they couldn't open it. Both of them thought about banging down the door, but they were afraid to infuriate her even more.

"Out of the way, fuckers! I'm breaking the door down already!" Hidan yelled. He'd been waiting for the duo to barge in but they didn't and he got impatient. He brought his scythe down on the door and it got cut in half. He pushed past both halves and stopped at the door frame, blocking Tobi and Deidara.

"Damn, un. You may be even more impatient than Da-" Deidara tried to say but what lay before his eyes shocked him.

There, in the pale turquoise room, lay a girl pale as white. The cream carpet she was on had drops and a small pool of blood on it. Her eyes were half lidded, but you could tell they were bloodshot from all the crying. The trio could see blood slowly trickling down her left wrist, her non-dominate hand. In her right hand, you could see a blood stained pen knife. There was a faint smile on her face, either because she was a masochist, or because she was glad to die, Hidan thought.

The Akatsuki members snapped out of their trance almost as quickly as they had gone into it.

"KAKUZU!" Hidan yelled.

"DANNA!" Deidara shouted.

There was a loud shuffling of feet coming from the lower floor indicating that all the members were coming up. Kakuzu and Sasori bolted there faster than the rest and ushered Hidan, Tobi and Deidara out as they closed the door of the room. Hidan just stood there, uneasily silent for once. Deidara just looked like he was about to hyperventilate as he remembered that that was the exact same way Jin had died, taking his life away by cutting himself. Tobi was as pale as a sheet and Zetsu had to remove his mask for him to breathe more easily as the image of his roommate's supposed dead self ran through his mind many times.

They were all thinking the same thing, will she die?

* * *

*Aki awoke in a room with an earthy shade. _At least I know I'm not dead and that I'm not in the hospital._ She tried to sit up but when she used her hands to push her up and support her, she yelped in pain.

"You awake, hm?" Aki turned her head towards the direction the signature nasal grunt came from. She looked at him with a stoic expression good enough of challenging Itachi.

Deidara sighed and shifted in his seat next to the bed. "Look Aki, un," He avoided her gaze as he spoke. "I know we hurt you just now when we said that, but we didn't mean it the way you took it, un. We don't just think of you as a good fuck or whatever, yeah. We care about you, even if we don't show it. I mean, we **are **friends, aren't we un?"

The suicidal woman just sat there in complete silence, not once showing any interest in what the blonde was saying. But the blonde wasn't giving up yet, it was all because of him and his stupid _plan_ that led to him saying those things. He sighed heavily again, scratching the back of his head in thought. _Guess I have to tell her about it, un._

"Listen, Aki, I'm sorry. I only said that because I wanted payback, yeah. I didn't mean for it to hurt you, un."

"Payback?" The blonde had finally caught the brunette's attention.

"Yeah, un. Payback for letting everyone know I'm a virgin." He mumbled. "Hidan and Tobi wouldn't let me live it down un! Can you believe Tobi had sex with Zetsu before? I can't, hm!" He ranted. Aki giggled at the way her friend acted. Yes, her friend. She couldn't stay mad at him for long, but she hasn't just forgiven him yet.

"So, what's this revenge plan of yours?" Aki asked, raising a single brow.

"Well, un, when I found out you were a virgin too, I told Hidan to give you **that** dare. That was the first step, the next was to try to make you have as much sex as possible in the remainder of the week. Before you say anything, I'm really sorry alright? I, of all people, should know that what I did was wrong, considering my past, but I'll make all of them stop if you want. I'll make it up to you somehow, yeah? I swear." Deidara explained.

"Well... I don't know. Should I forgive you?" Aki pretended to be in deep thought, with her right hand under her chin. She couldn't move her left, it hurt like a bitch when she did.

Deidara punched her upper arm lightly as a joke and smirked at her. "Please?"

"Alright Dei, I forgive you. But only because you apologized and begged." She smirked back at him before pulling him into a bear hug. "Just don't ever do something like that again."

"I'll try." He replied while pulling away, never losing the usual smug look on his face.

"Good to see you awake and well, kid." Kisame said as he walked into the room, the rest of the gang flocking in behind him. Aki just ignored them, sure she'd forgiven Deidara but she hasn't gotten her apology from the rest of them yet.

"Hey, we're sorry, alright?" Kisame apologized.

"Tobi and Zetsu are sorry too! Coco has to forgive Tobi and Zetsu! Please?"

"Yeah! It was all fucking blondie's fault! OUCH!" Kakuzu had hit Hidan upside the head. Itachi, Kakuzu and Sasori just nodded to agree with the rest of their organization members.

"Alright, I forgive you guys." Aki gave a soft smile. The room broke out in bright smiles, except for the sociopathic ones who just soften their gazes by a pinch. "Just don't make me feel so useless again guys." She said with a glare.

"You aren't." Kakuzu said reassuringly. Aki snickered as did Kakuzu, the two remembering who was reassuring who this morning. The rest of the room, not understanding what was going, just stared at the two awkwardly. It's not everyday you see someone being able to relate to Kakuzu.

"Wait a fucking minute! Does that mean no more fucking with her?!" Hidan exclaimed. Aki blinked at him a couple of times while thinking.

"Aki, un?"

She smiled coyly at them. "A dare's a dare, right?"

The more perverted guys of the room just smirked and chuckled lightly. _So she really did like it,_ the guys thought. "What?" She asked, face turning into a blazing pink color.

"Nothing. But don't do something so stupid again alright? If we got there any later than we did, you would have died." Sasori informed. Aki just lifted her wrist and looked at the stitch on it.

"5." She muttered.

"What, hm?"

"I cut myself 5 times just now." She didn't elaborate much on that. It was just the number of time she had wanted to take her life, this being the fifth time.

"Well, if you ever wanna take your life again, just come to me, yeah? I'll turn the bastard made you feel that way into a bang!" Deidara smiled a closed eye smile at her.

"I'll hold you too it. Especially if it's Sasori." She joked. Deidara smiled apologetically at Sasori who just shrugged it off.

"Come on, as an apology let's go watch something interesting." Kisame smiled his usual toothy-grin. He looked towards Sasori who caught the message and excused himself first. Hidan carried Aki, bridal style, out of bed and to the living room. It was only possible to count how many times he squeezed Aki's ass on the way there because when he did, he didn't let go. Sasori joined them a minute later, computer in hand. He hooked it up to the TV while the other sat on the sofa and love seats. Kakuzu had Aki on his lap, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck, much to Hidan's disapproval.

"Kuzu~! Why the fuck does she get to cuddle?!" Hidan whined.

"Because she's quiet, and she won't fondle me during the show." Kakuzu said calmly, wrapping his arms around Aki's waist. Hidan just crossed his arms and pouted in a cute manner, but Kakuzu would budge.

The video started to show and the screen when black. Slowly, the video of when Kakuzu dragged Aki into the bathroom played. Aki tried to protest but Kakuzu held her still and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips to shut her up. Still, she wasn't really comfortable with everyone staring at her in the nude, but what else could she do? She squirmed on Kakuzu's lap because she felt so embarrassed but the rest of the men were staring intently at the screen. _Dirty perverts!_ She thought.**  
**

She was still fidgeting when she felt something hard against her ass. _Uh-oh._ She looked up to see Kakuzu returning the gaze, slight lust present in his eyes. She tried to get away but Kakuzu held her down by the waist. She heard her moans echo through the room from the recording and blushed like mad. She looked at anywhere except Kakuzu. Tobi and Zetsu were sneaking kisses while Deidara was on Sasori's lap, lightly humping the seme. She then looked to Hidan and her jaw almost dropped. His pants and boxers were around his knees and he was jacking off right there, without a care in the world. _Well, that's Hidan for ya._

Kakuzu must've traced what she was looking at because he smirked and snaked his hand around the base of Hidan's shaft, roughly pumping upwards and pressing on the tip. Hidan bucked into his hand, gripping the sofa fabric. Aki looked away but could hear the stifled moans coming from Hidan, and well, she could only say that Hidan was anything but quiet. Hidan kept his eye open to watch the pornographic recording of his lover and came in a couple of minutes, Kakuzu kissing him hard to cover his loud mouth. As the two pulled away, Aki heard something she didn't expect Hidan to say out in the open.

"I love you, Kuzu." Hidan said, but Aki could tell he was a little uncertain, probably of what Kakuzu would say.

Kakuzu gave him chaste kiss on the forehead before whispering into his ear, "I love you too Hidan." Hidan brightened up and wrapped his arms around the miser's neck, leaning on Kakuzu's shoulder. Kakuzu softly chuckled at his lover's behavior. By now, most of the Akatsuki members were fairly turned on. They scrambled back to their bedrooms for some relief.

Deidara and Sasori sat on their own beds, feeling really awkward. Sasori had been in his human form, watching the video like the rest since he never got to see the end of it. He had been fairly aroused again especially when Deidara had started humping against his hard on half way through the video. Deidara, on the other hand, had tried to watch the video without thinking about his academy days. For the most of the movie, he had been successful. Now, he was really horny, especially since he sat on his Danna's lap. He could feel Sasori's hard on pressed against his butt cheeks during the movie and now he couldn't stop thinking about it, and then started humping him. All he wanted was to get some relief, and maybe face his fear.

"Hey Danna?"

"Yes, brat?"

"Wanna be... relieved, un?" Deidara locked his baby blue eyes with muddy brown ones.

"Yes, Dei." Sasori said huskily.

* * *

_**Yeap, I'm evil :D Sorry for the lack of lemon for this chapter :P **_

_**Don't hate me D; I'm just not in the mood today T.T Gomen! **_

_**Oh right, to all those who may have been offended by anything I wrote in this chapter, i.e. about being bisexual and cutting ones self or something, please don't be! I admit I have cut myself before**__** (my friends and I, myself, deemed me 'emo')**__** and I may be bisexual ( I'm not so sure yet), so no hard feelings :) **_

_**To those who just got freaked or grossed out or whatever but what I just admitted, too bad. Sorry to be mean but if you don't like it/me, then don't read. I can't change that *points up***_

_**Well, good night guys! Maybe I'll try to write another chapter before I go on my cruise :)**_

_**Nights my lovely readers **_


	7. Chapter 7 : Ordinary day

_-Flash back-_

_"Hey Danna?"_

_"Yes, brat?"_

_"Wanna be... relieved, un?" Deidara locked his baby blue eyes with muddy brown ones._

_"Yes, Dei." Sasori said huskily._

* * *

Deidara got up and lightly pushed Sasori on to the bed and straddled him, putting his hands on his Danna's chest. He leaned in for a kiss and Sasori kissed back hard. Sasori took the first step and licked Deidara's bottom lip. Deidara parted it slightly and Sasori began exploring the blond's mouth hungrily. Deidara fought back and managed to push Sasori back out as he entered his Danna's wet cavern. Sasori pressed his hips upwards as their groins connected, causing a surge of pleasure to pulse throught out their bodies. Both guys moaned as they gasped for the much-needed air. Their pants already felt two sizes too small and wanted to get out of them.

Deidara got up from straddling the red-head and moved down to his lower body. He boldly unzipped Sasori's pants and pulled both his pants and boxers down in one swift movement. He smiled when he saw Sasori's relieved face; Sasori was finally free of his restraints. Deidara gently wrapped his hands around his Danna's length, pumping slowly. He was a nervous-wreck on the inside, unsure of what to do and if he could live up to Sasori's expectations. Sasori inwardly groaned at how excruciatingly slowly Deidara was going at, his aching length pained for more. He didn't want to pressurize Deidara, but he couldn't take much more of this.

"D-Dei, more...Ah..." He panted out as Deidara started picking up the pace. He let the tongues on his palms freely lick and suck on his Danna's weeping length. He bent down and licked the red-head's pre-cum off his slit, earning a loud moan from him. Deidara flicked the head of Sasori's member with his tongue repeatedly, causing Sasori to entangle his hands into blonde hair and tug on it lightly. Deidara knew that he was doing it right by the ecstatic look on his Danna's face and brought one hand to the red-head's balls. He experimented by using his hand mouth to suck lightly on one before changing over to the other. He ran the tongue over the crease in between them causing Sasori to push his hips up, asking for more. Deidara inwardly grinned to himself in triumph, so far so good. After a few more extra hard sucks and pumps, Sasori came with a low growl, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes tight. Sasori rode out the waves as his orgasm as his blonde lover stared in glee. His Danna looked so sexy when he came.

Sasori recovered quickly and went back to making out with Deidara. They kissed each other passionately, Sasori had his arms around his lover's waist and Deidara had his around Sasori's neck. The red-head flipped them over so that he was now on top of the blonde. While holding the kiss, he carefully brought his hands under the blonde's shirt and ran his hands down Deidara's chest. He felt his lover tense and then relax under his touch. He brought his hands up to Deidara's nipples and began tweaking them playfully. Deidara moaned into the kiss, he didn't know he was sensitive at that area too. Sasori broke the kiss to gasp for air, at the same time, he removed Deidara's shirt which the blonde eagerly let him take off. Sasori saw Deidara's flawless slightly tanned skin and define muscles. Boy, did he like the sight.

He removed his own shirt as Deidara leaned up for yet another long kiss and this time, Deidara ran his fingers over Sasori's bare back. Deidara's touches tingled Sasori's skin and he liked the feeling. Sasori parted his lips slightly and ran his tongue over Deidara's lips, once again asking for entrance. However, Deidara didn't move muscle. Sasori tried again and had gotten the same reaction. He opened his eyes to meet baby blue ones which held the mischievous glint it usually had. _What a tease,_ Sasori thought. Sasori resorted to making the blond open his mouth, by cupping the blonde through his pants and giving him a light squeeze. Deidara gasped and Sasori forced his tongue inside as he felt Deidara buck his hips upwards, making their groins connect. They both let out moans of pleasure yet again.

Sasori was already getting really hard, really fast. He ran his hands over Deidara's chest again and stopped at the blonde's waist. He bent down and flicked a nipple with his tongue. Deidara arched his back of the bed and moaned. Sasori continued to flick a couple more times before putting it into his mouth. His sucked on it harshly causing the blonde to moan more in ecstasy. He proceeded to give the other nub the same treatment until it too was hard. Sasori brought his hands down to Deidara's pants. He exchange quick glances with the bomber to see if either wanted to back out. Deidara gave Sasori a slight nod and Sasori unzipped his pants and got it off his uke. Now all that was left was the blonde's boxers.

He gripped the waistband of the boxers and was about to pull it down when Deidara clutched Sasori's shoulders with an iron grip, making the red head stop. He quickly released the grip on the blonde's clothes and brought his hands to the teen's waist. He looked up to see fear in Deidara's eyes.

"Danna, un... I'm sorry. I really want this. Trust me, I do. But... I'm scared, yeah." He looked like he was on the verge of tears as he tried his best to avoid his Danna's gaze. Sasori used his thumb to turn Deidara's chin to make the blonde look at him and for the first time, even if it was just for a fraction of a second, Deidara saw what looked like a soft smile. Sure, Deidara had seen Sasori smile before, even if it was on rare occasions, but this one was different. This one was... comforting, one may say, and Deidara liked it.

"Don't worry about it... but why?" Sasori asked, voice ever so slightly soft and caring. He was still panting from earlier.

"I'm just don't think I'm ready for sex, un." Deidara started tearing up again. _Why am I such an idiot, un?_

"Still want some release?" Sasori's eyes flickered to Deidara's bulge for a split second before looking back into those blue eyes of his partner. The blonde nodded slightly, a small smile on his face. He was glad Sasori wasn't mad at him and that Danna didn't just leave him like that. That's when Deidara had an epiphany. He propped himself up oh his elbows just in time to see Sasori slowly pull down his boxers, checking twice to see if the blonde was alright with it. He threw his head back when he felt and saw his Danna run a tongue down the side of his shaft. He managed to open his half lidded eyes as Sasori gave him a few more quick licks and sucks.

He looked into his Danna's eyes and he saw it being clouded with lust. But his Danna wasn't forcing him into anything, and he knew how much Sasori **hated** waiting. He smiled to himself at the thought, Sasori really did care for him. Sasori cared for his feelings more than his own wants, maybe needs. Deidara bucked his hips up a few times as Sasori took him in whole. Sasori held down the blonde's hips, trying not gag. He almost chocked the first time the blonde did that. He started bobbing his head up and down, causing the blonde to moan extremely loudly from the new sensation.

"NGHHH...HWAH..." The sounds that tore through Deidara's throat were really loud. He was trying his very best to keep it down but he just couldn't. The way Sasori made him feel was indescribable, he could only say that he was in heaven. Sasori suddenly started humming, vibrations ringing from his throat.

Deidara couldn't take it anymore and almost screamed, "NGHHHH! DANNA!" He came into Sasori's mouth and the red head swallowed it all. He smirked at his success as he watched the blonde being overcome by pleasure. Once that wore off, Sasori moved up and gave Deidra a soft peck on the lips.

As they broke apart, Deidara cupped his Danna's cheek with one hand while he placed the other on the redhead's shoulder. "Danna, un. I've made my decision. I want you to take me." His blue eyes met with the muddy brown ones he had always loved.

Sasori opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't. Instead, he bent down and gave the blonde another quick kiss on the lips before pulling away and asking, "Are you sure?"

Deidara smiled happily and nodded. He spread out his legs wide to show that that was his final decision. He had realized just now that if Sasori cared so much about him, then there was no reason to be worried or scared. He trusted his Danna with all his heart and he was sure Danna knew this too. He gave Sasori another nod and got a kiss on the cheek in return. Sasori held out three fingers in front of Deidara's face and said, "Suck."

Deidara gave Sasori a questioning look but did so anyway. Once he thought that the puppet master's fingers were coated enough, he let them go and Sasori replaced them his own tongue. He brought the fingers down to Deidara's entrance and slowly poked one through the tight ring of muscle. Deidara flinched and started to squirm a little from the discomfort.

"Dei, I need you to relax." Sasori cooed as he panted for air. He met Deidara in another lip lock and ground their hips together, causing both groan into the kiss. He used this as a distraction and pushed his finger into the blonde's tight ring of muscle. He added another finger into the blonde who started to squirm again. He pressed his hips down harder and sucked on the blonde's tongue. He wanted to try and make it as painless for Deidara as possible.

Deidara was trying his best to endure the pain as Sasori made a scissoring motion. Sure he had great tolerance to pain, but he wasn't used to pain in the ass, literally. It was just uncomfortable and slightly painful, to say the least. Sasori added a third finger and stretched the blonde's heat as much as possible. Deidara stopped squirming by now by the pain and discomfort were still there. Sasori rubbed his fingers all around the heat, looking for the spot that would make his lover scream his name. It wasn't long 'til he found that special spot.

"HWAH!" Deidara shouted as he pushed his body upwards. "D-Do that... again, un." He breathed out. Sasori smirked as he pulled his fingers out of the blonde. Deidara whimpered in protest and propped himself up with his elbows once again. He saw Sasori lining up his member with Deidara's entrance. He looked around for a bit which confused the blonde. Sasori took a pillow and placed it below his uke's hips and lower back. Sasori glanced up at the blonde to once again make sure that this was what the blonde wanted. Deidara gave him a serious look and a nod to go with it.

Sasori gently pushed in as he tried to sheath himself to the hilt without hurting to blonde while Deidara was trying his best to endure the pain. Deidara groaned as Sasori pushed in some more. "It's almost all the way in, Dei. Just a little more." Sasori cooed as he licked the shell of the blonde's ear. With another gentle push, Sasori was fully in Deidara.

"S-so ... tight." He moaned. It felt so good to Sasori, like he could have just exploded right then, but he wanted this to last. He pulled out slowly as pushed back in gently, but firmly. He aimed for Deidara's sweet spot, he wanted the blonde to enjoy this as much as he was. After another thrust, he hit Deidara's prostate dead-on.

"HAH!D-Danna! NGH, Da-AH!-nna!" Deidara was howling every time Sasori pounded against his prostate. Sasori wasn't going particularly fast, he didn't want to hurt Deidara, but he was going slightly too hard. Deidara, however, didn't seem to mind much. _At least I know that he isn't exacly quiet during intercourse,_ Sasori smirked at the thought. He was trying his best not to cum but Deidara's cute noises and facial expressions were making him want to bust his load even more. The redhead let low growls escape his lips as he tried to control himself, but he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Deidara, on the other hand, was enjoying himself tremendously. The pain had long ago gone away and he couldn't believe how happy his Danna was making him feel. He knew Sasori was holding back because he was a virgin and the blonde was grateful for it.

This was nothing like the time in the class room, this was something entirely different. This was the bond of Deidara and his Sasori, his Danna. This wasn't just to satisfy the needs of a single person, this was for them both, something they chose to do **together**. If Deidara didn't know any better, he'd say it was an act of love. Maybe that was what it was all along. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt his stomach tightened considerably. He felt like he was going to cum again, for the second time that night. He hoped his Danna felt the same way because he couldn't hold it in much longer. Sasori was about to start pumping Deidara to bring him closer to the finish line but it was too late. He came with Deidra at the same time, both moaning each other's name as they were enveloped in pure bliss.

Sasori laid on Deidara's chest, both artistsans were exhausted from their earlier activity.

"Hey Danna?"

"Yes, brat?" Sasori shifted so that he felt more comfortable against Deidara's torso.

"That... was amazing, un. It was a work of art." Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck.

"It was." Sasori agreed. "Get some sleep brat."

"Okay Danna." Deidara paused for a little before letting out a breath. "I love you, un."

Sasori looked up to see the bomber's flushed face, blue eyes staring into his own eyes. "I...I love you too, Dei."

Deidara smiled happily as a small blush crept on to Sasori's cheeks. He was glad Sasori was still activating his jutsu or he wouldn't have gotten to see that. He continued smiling through his sleep, remembering that night's events with his lover.

Sasori convinced himself that he only wanted to sleep, cuddled next to Deidara, in human form because of his passing whim. He often had inner conflicts with himself regarding the useless emotions he wanted to throw away. In some arguments with his lover, Deidara often pointed out that Sasori wasn't completely rid of his emotions if the redhead had feelings for the blonde. To be honest, Sasori didn't want to change that fact, but he believed emotions only made him weak. However, after this one night, maybe Sasori wouldn't mind this _one_ emotion after all. He admitted that he felt more than one emotion tonight, love, passion and trust all included, in his human form and for a moment, he thought it was alright. This was one of the things about Deidara that was a mystery to him; Deidara was the one exception to most of his convictions, yet he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. The corner of Sasori's mouth curled up slightly into what one may classify as a smile, but it wasn't just there yet. Not yet.

* * *

*Hidan and Kakuzu laid next to each other in bed. Kakuzu's back was facing Hidan as they both lay there in silence.

"Kuzu?"

"..."

"Fuck you! Don't ignore me!"

"What?"

"You... You won't fucking leave me for that bitch, will you?"

"..."

Kakuzu remained silent as Hidan uncharacteristically waited for his answer. When he didn't get any after a couple of minutes and bit his lip. Hidan hated to admit it but the one thing he dreaded, was to be alone. He hated the fact that he was loathed by his weird fetish for death and gore. No one could understand that part of him, not even the Akatsuki sometimes, but Kakuzu was different. Kakuzu treated everyone the same way, he wasn't biased to anyone. This was one of the reasons why Hidan fancied Kakuzu. Now, having the thought of Kakuzu leave him for someone else was just unbearable to the priest. He felt his stomach clench in knots and his chest tightened. He **hated** to admit it, but the thought alone saddened him. _Fuck him! Who the fuck does he think he is?! Janshin-sama will fucking behead that old man for this!_

Feeling indignant about the situation, Hidan pressed himself against Kakuzu's back, using his arms and legs to wrap around Kakuzu as if he were a pillow.

"Hidan, not now." Kakuzu didn't even budge an inch.

Hidan didn't listen and continued to press himself against the elder. If Kakuzu was going to leave him for some woman then he was going to annoy the shit out of Kakuzu, and knowing Hidan, he meant it in a sexual way. He used one of his hands to reach around and cup Kakuzu through his pants. Hidan was surprised when he felt that there was already a bulge in Kakuzu's pants.

"Not now!" Kakuzu spat out fiercely.

"What the fuck, you bastard! Am I not good enough for you to fuck with anymore? You're fucking horny and I'm right here and you aren't even fucking budging!" Hidan yelled in frustation. He just couldn't accept the fact that Kakuzu would want someone else other than him. Was he really that bad? Or was it because he never liked Hidan in the first place? Hidan bit his tongue hard, drawing lots of blood.

"What are you blabbing about now?" He sighed. "If you must know, I'm trying to not fuck you through the wall. We've been going at it for three days straight and I don't want to wake up tomorrow to you whining about your aching ass."

Hidan stared at him for a moment trying to understand what the miser said. When it finally registered into his mind, Hidan had the cocky grin he always wore. Sure Kakuzu had a weird way of displaying his feelings, but at least Hidan knew he cared. Hidan sat up and turned Kakuzu towards himself. He straddled the brunette and leaned in for a kiss. Kakuzu instinctively returned it.

"You're riding me, clear?"

"Fuck yes!"

Thus, they got it on. But it wasn't just them, the whole house was filled with lusty moans. Aki was the only one sleeping soundly, earplugs stuck deeply into her ears. It was just another average day in the house.

* * *

Sorry for the late post guys! :(

Sorry for OOC-ness too :( Hope you guys liked it anyway! Hehe!


	8. Chapter 8 : Someone's angry

Aki woke up and went to the bathroom on the first floor, the one she usually goes to. She was used to going there when her siblings hogged all the bathrooms upstairs, and she still does. She was surprised to see Deidara already in there, tying his hair into his usual half ponytail.

"Dei? Why are you in here?" She asked.

Deidara moved in an awkward way, pulling her into the bathroom before locking the door. "I, uh..." He stuttered, not knowing what to say. His face flushed a shade of pink, obviously embarrassed about what he wanted to say. Aki looked at him expectantly, waiting for his reply.

He gulped and started, "Danna and I... uh, you know... and," He looked up to see Aki's eyes wide, a smile upon her lips. "I'm just worried that I kinda sucked last night, un." He bit his lip in worry, face still flushed. It was his first time after all, thus he was concerned that he wasn't good enough for Sasori and that Sasori would leave him.

Aki just laughed; one hand holding her side while the other was balled up into a fist that covered her mouth. "Relax Dei, if you sucked then Sasori wouldn't have gone through with it. Lighten up a little, alright?" She smiled reassuringly at him. Deidara thought about it before realizing that she was probably right. He let out a breathe that he didn't know he had held, his blue eyes lighting up with enthusiasm as usual.

As if right on cue, they heard Tobi yell from the other side of the door. "Coco! Have you seen Senpai?"

"I'm in here Tobi, yeah!"

"OOH! Senpai and Coco are being naughty together!"

"Hell no, un!"

"That isn't true, Tobi!"

They could hear Tobi's giggling fit from the other side of the door. "Senpai and Coco are so naughty! Locking themselves into the bathroom together!"

Deidara opened the door to shut Tobi up but was greeted by a glare instead. Chocolate brown orbs stared menacingly at Deidara then at Aki. _Shit! Danna's not happy, _Deidara thought.

"Brat, what were you doing in there with **her**?" He spat the words out venomously.

"Don't get it wrong, Danna. We were just talking, yeah. Don't listen to Tobi!" He meekly defended. Everyone knew Sasori was overprotective of the blonde, everyone except Aki. No one dared to make Sasori angry if it regarded Deidara, but right now, Sasori was furious. He didn't like the idea of someone else touching his blonde, let alone someone being 'naughty' with him.

Sasori grabbed Aki by the wrist and dragged her upstairs, regardless of her protests. Tobi knew better than to stand in Sasori's way and Deidara stood there helplessly, unable to chase after them because of the stinging sensation of his ass. He didn't want to be tortured by Sasori either, so he decided on apologizing to Aki later. He slowly sat down while he and Tobi pretended that they didn't see anything.

* * *

Aki was trying to kick at Sasori to release her but when he did, they were already in his room. He locked the door behind him before proceeding towards her.

"S-Sasori, we didn't do anything, I swear!" Aki pleaded. But it was too late for that, she could've sworn she saw fire burning in the background of where Sasori stood. He was smirking, wickedly one might add. He reached out towards her with a handkerchief and the next thing she knew, Aki blacked out.

When she next came too, it was dark. She could feel cloth hanging around her eyes. _A blindfold?_ She thought. She tried to remove but realized that her hands were bound together by something thick and itchy. _A rope, maybe?_ Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.

"Awake, I see."

"S-Sasori! Let me go!" She yelled.

"No can do. You touched my brat, so I'm going to return the favor."

Aki suddenly felt a hand on her bare breast. _Shit! He removed my clothes!_ She started struggling against her captor, but to no avail. He had bound her open-legs to something strong and stable, she had no chances of getting away and she knew that. Aki thought of shouting but when she opened her mouth to do so, Sasori stuffed a ball gag into her mouth. He smirked, now that that was done with, it was his turn to have some fun.

He started nipping at her neck, her muffled screams getting even louder. He bit down on her neck harshly, drawing some blood. He began to suck on it, leaving more bite marks as he worked down her neck. Aki continued to try to scream, hoping someone would save her from the harsh harassment. Being the sadist he was, Sasori only found her scream more alluring. He let his arms run down her side, caressing her bare being. He brought his lips to her pink nubs once he thought he had marked her more than Kakuzu had. He flicked his tongue against one of them, making her flinch. He engulfed it and sucked, hard. By now, he screams had weakened and they sounded more like moans. But when Sasori bit down on the other one, she let out a loud yelp.

His arms continuously rubbed at her sides, going all the way down to touch her inner thighs. He brought one of his hands to gently rub her moistened folds. When he deemed her wet enough, he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed the head of his member in. Once that was done, he thrusted all the way in at one go. He moaned loudly from the feeling of her warm, moistened womanhood. She, on the other hand, let out a muffled scream. Just yesterday she lost her virginity, now she was being roughly pounded by some redhead. Even though it hurt, it wasn't long until it started to feel good for Aki too. Since she was bounded in a weird way, it actually let Sasori hit her sweet spot almost every time. She was moaning as loudly as she was yesterday and Sasori was glad she was this vocal, it made him even more horny if that were even possible.

It wasn't long before she came, Sasori following a few more thrusts after. He could feel her heated liquid engulfing him which had made him burst. Once he rode out the waves of pleasure, he gently pulled out of her, knowing that he had already caused her quite a bit of pain. He slowly untied her legs, making sure he wouldn't kick him before untying her hands. Lastly, he took off her blindfold and was expected to be met by a glare. Instead, he got something worse, he got a hard, tight slap right then and there. She got up and didn't even look at him, nor say anything at all. She got her clothes from a pile on the floor and walked out, star ass naked, into the nearest bathroom.

Sasori expected her to start yelling or crying even, but he didn't expect her to slap him and walk off like that. He didn't give it much thought though, he thought that her anger would subside soon. Oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

Once Aki got dressed and entered the kitchen, Deidara kept apologizing to her.

"I'm sorry Aki, un. I really am. Whatever he did to you, I'll get back at him for you."

"It's fine, Dei, really." She said.

"Are you sure, un?"

"Yes."

"Tobi's sorry Tobi didn't help you, coco!"

"I said it's alright."

Deidara and Tobi realized she was quite irritated, but it was no wonder since something happened between her and Sasori. They didn't know what but they hoped he wasn't to hard on her. Oh how wrong they were too. Aki wanted to get back at him, but on her own. She wouldn't resort to using Deidara against Sasori, she felt that would've made her as low as he was. She could only think of one way to annoy him; she would just have to ignore him but submit to the other men. She knew how sadistic Sasori was after what just happened, she was going to use that to her advantage. If she did submit to the others, he would want her to do the same for him, but she would refuse, making him annoyed. She only hoped the plan would work, for she would be giving up a lot.

It wasn't long before everyone else came down to the dining room for breakfast. Aki ignored Sasori at all costs, she wouldn't even look in his direction. Sasori thought this was normal, since he so-called 'raped' her. However he was surprise to hear her moan not even three hours after the incident. He looked around, seeing that the only ones not in the room were Hidan and Kisame.

It seemed that while she was in her room finding a book to read, Hidan and Kisame entered the room after her and locked it. When she heard the lock turn, she spun round to see to very, very wide grins. She blanched slightly, Kisame was only wearing a pair of boxers while Hidan was in the nude. They pushed her down on to the bed and began striping her. She didn't make much protests, she only told them to be gentle since she'd been hurt. To be honest, she didn't mind getting sexed by them since they were the Akatsuki, a bunch of hot S-rank criminals. They were smart, hot, skilled, hot, most of them were nicer than expected and did she mention hot?

Kisame ravished her mouth while Hidan gave his full attention to her breasts. She let out mewls of pleasure that made the men hard in a few minutes. She writhed under them both, not used to this much pleasure at once. She kept arching her back to make Hidan take in more. Kisame was attacking her neck, gently letting his teeth graze against her neck. He noticed how many hickies she got, Sasori and Kakuzu marked her good. He bit down on her neck where there was a clean spot, leaving a visible mark. He licked the wound apologetically before moving further down.

He moved to her moistened folds, lapping vigorously. Her moans got louder and louder until she almost screamed as she climaxed. Hidan smirked as he switched places with Kisame. This time, he inserted a digit into her tight ass. She wriggled uncomfortably at the feeling. Kisame continued to fondle her to try to get her mind off the odd sensation. Pretty soon, Hidan was stretching her to her limit with three fingers. The two men smirked and nodded to each other. The positioned a pillow under Aki's lower back and told her to relax. The entered her at the same time, Kisame still playing with her breasts while Hidan kissed away the tears that threatened to spill out.

It's been a long time since Hidan had entered a woman and it was taking almost everything he had to not just cum right there. Kisame was loving how tight he was, thinking about the last time Itachi had been this tight. They thrusted into her simultaneously, savoring the moment. Aki was enjoying this tremendously as well, both men brushing against her clit one after another. It didn't take long for her to come, Hidan following right after. Kisame thrusted a couple more times until he did as well. Both men pulled out and the laid beside Aki, one on each side.

Aki never noticed until now that she really enjoyed sex and the kinky feel of it all. She had to admit she had enjoyed it when Sasori 'violated' her as well. Still, she wasn't very happy that he had done it because he got the wrong idea and wouldn't believe her. Even more since she had just given Deidara advice on facing Sasori again. It was like she was doing him a favor and he returned it to her by being a jerk.

She snapped out of her thoughts and cleaned up along with the guys, getting dressed again and having Kisame to carry her down the steps since it actually hurt too much when she tried to. Hidan was grinning more cockily than usual and Kakuzu just shook his head. Itachi looked disapprovingly at Kisame but otherwise didn't object. Deidara and Tobi were asking her for the details while Zetsu was asking Kisame. Sasori just expected her to not be angry anymore and made a mental note to watch the video later.

Aki and Deidara sat comfortably on the couch, both of them hurting a little too much to stand for a long time. They were all watching TV, enjoying the movie marathon that was being played. The movie 'Saw' was showing and Aki found it slightly too gory for her taste so she wrapped her arm around Deidara's for comfort. By the time the second edition of the movie was half way through, Aki was sure she would get nightmares if she slept alone. She just hoped Tobi wouldn't have a personality switch that night, if not she would never get any sleep.

Through the movies, she was sure Sasori was eyeing her for some time. _Perfect_, she thought. He was probably wondering if she had cooled down and indeed, he was wondering that. She would just have to keep him guessing. She inwardly smirked, this would be very interesting, very interesting indeed.

* * *

**_Sorry for not updating for a while! Been busy overseas with no internet access! Gomen ne~ T_T_**

**_I'll update as often as possible this week! Thanks to all who reviewed XD I'm filled with squeeeeeee!_**

**_OOH~! Aki's angry! What'll happen next?_**

**_Review please? xD_**


	9. Chapter 9 : Uh oh!

When the third movie started playing, Aki decided to play with Sasori for a bit. She would sneak a peek at Sasori from time to time but her reactions would be different each time. The first time was a smile, the second was a frown, then a smirk, a pout, so on and so forth.

By the time the movie was three-fourths done, Sasori didn't know if he did something wrong or if she was PMS-ing. Sasori thought the latter would've been safer to assume since she did smile at him sometimes. If she were mad she wouldn't have smiled... would she? Sasori spent most of the movie in deep contemplation.

Aki saw the distracted look on his face and smirked. She was gonna turn his mind into a hell hole. She scooted closer to Deidara and laid her head on his shoulder. Deidara smirked when she playfully nipped at his shoulder. He had a feeling she was up to something but would ask her later. She sucked on his neck harshly, leaving a very visible hicky on his neck. She played with his palm mouth for the rest of the movie.

After the movie, Hidan switched the lights on since they were originally switched off during the movie. Sasori turned to his lover for no reason in particular, noticing the dark hicky on his neck. He glared at Aki who was still cuddling the blonde's arm. She merely stared at him innocently, before raising a single brow and smirking. Sasori scowled, how dare she touch his blonde **again**. He would look for her later, he decided, when Deidara was sleeping.

However, his plan was spoiled when Aki disappeared from sight the moment the others started leaving for bed. It'd be another dinner-less day, they had decided that earlier on. Sasori let out an irritated exhale. When he got his hands on Aki, he was gonna turn her into a puppet.

* * *

Deidara carried Aki bridal style into the shark's and raven's bathroom. He knew Sasori would look there last. He put down the toilet seat's lid and sat on it. He held Aki by the hips and made the woman straddle him. Aki instantly knew why he did that once she felt his stiffened member between them.

"This is what you get for teasing me, un." He smirked playfully.

"When did I?" Aki asked.

"Your kisses and nips were teases, yeah." He answered as he lip-locked her. They continued kissing and ravishing each other's mouths with their tongues and Deidara unclasped Aki's bra. He took off her shirt and bra in one go and continued to kiss her as he allowed his hand mouths to lick and nip at her skin as they pleased.

The mouths decided to clamp themselves on to her breasts, making her yelp in both pain and pleasure. They licked the nubs gently and slowly, teasing her to no end. Although Deidara was having fun, he couldn't risk Sasori breaking the door down to stop them.

He stopped briefly to take off his shirt. Aki got the message and stood up to shed all remaining clothing off her. She was too turned on to bother how many times she'd already have sex today. When Aki straddled Deidara again, they were both naked and enjoying the sight of each other. Aki hadn't noticed Deidara was this muscular and Deidara didn't realize that Aki was curvier than he thought until now.

He lifted her by the hips with his hands and positioned her above his shaft. He looked up at Aki expectantly, who furiously nodded her head. _Guess Danna isn't the only impatient one, _he thought with a smirk.

He slowly penetrated her but once he was fully sheathed in, he was worried for Aki. She was breathing heavily, cold sweat formed on her forehead, a pained expression masked her face.

"You alright, hmm?" He asked in concern, brows furrowed.

"I... Y-yeah." However Aki's voice wasn't reassuring at all. Deidara gently lifted her off him, member pulling out of her warmth.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" He asked rhetorically. She whimpered in protest but knew it was no use. She knew he was right. Deidara gently kissed her forehead. _So much for sex, un._

He sat her on the toilet seat instead, kneeling before her to spread her legs as he inserted to digits into her entrance.

"Does it hurt, hmm?" He asked. Aki shook her head. She still looked like she was recovering from the pain. Deidara slowly started thrusting his fingers in and out of her, twisting his fingers as he went on. The mouth on his palm opened up and the tongue slid out. It eagerly started playing, not showing the woman who was currently writhing in pleasure any mercy.

It wasn't long before she came, crying out in bliss as the hand mouth lapped it up enthusiastically. Deidara smirked, his libido could wait. He was sure the wait would be worth it though, seeing as she was skilled with her hands and tongue. As soon as Aki recovered, Deidara dressed them both.

"Dei... don't you want to release too?" Aki asked. It wouldn't be fair if she was the only one being pleasured.

"We can do that another time. Right now, you should rest, yeah?" He gave her a soft smile. Aki nodded in agreement. As they walked out of the bathroom after being dressed, they were greeted by a menacing death glare. Just like this morning, it was Sasori's. Sasori was about to say something when she stopped him but putting her palm in front of his face.

"Just taking what you owe me." She spat.

"Owe you? What could I possibly owe you?" He scoffed as he pushed her hand away.

"Payment for violating me. You did that to me because you thought I did something sexual to Deidara didn't you? Well, I did now."

"It wasn't violation if you liked it. I thought you learnt to stay away from Deidara."

"That's not the point Sasori! The point is that you misunderstood me and made me pay for it! Now, I'm just righting the wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been trying to tell you that you got it wrong! I didn't do anything to Deidara this morning. Get it through your thick skull!" Aki yelled. She was really pissed now.

"Listen you bi-"

"She's right, Danna un. It really is a misunderstanding." Deidara, who had been quiet the whole time, interrupted Sasori. He certainly didn't want to see the two fight, especially not because of him. Sasori huffed irritably and ran a hair through his messy hair as he tried calm down. Deidara held Sasori's hand and caressed it gently, trying to calm the older male. Once Sasori was more calm, he spoke again.

"If it were a misunderstanding, and now that we're even, everything should be fine now so we can't forget about it."

"That's it? No apology? No 'I'm sorry'? I didn't think you'd be that low Sasori."

"Don't push it."

"Push it? So you weren't pushing it when you raped me?" Aki growled. At this note, Deidara's eyes widened at what he just heard. _Sasori raped Akiko? Impossible, un. _He didn't believe that his own lover who had been so gentle when they made love would've raped their friend. Or at least, Deidara's friend.

Not realizing Deidara's sudden change, Sasori growled, "Fine. Make me."

"I can't see how Deidara even stands you!" Aki shouted. It wasn't that she hated Sasori, but she was impulsive and Sasori's arrogance just made her snap. The both turned to Deidara to see his verdict, but were both shock by what they saw. Deidara had tears welled up in his eyes, a look of desperation on his face. What was he desperate for? For the evidence that his lover did not just rape someone. Rape; just like how Jin was raped so many years ago. The very thought of the incident made Deidara flinch.

"Dei, calm down." Aki tried to say.

"Deidara, what's wrong?" Sasori asked. Deidara continued to stand there like that, like a statue. When he finally found his voice to speak, a full two minutes had passed.

"S-Sasori-Danna, you didn't rape her, did you?"

Sasori gulped. He didn't know what to tell his lover. In a way he did, and yet he didn't at the same time.

"I don't know, Deidara."

"I see, un." Deidara clenched his fists. He didn't want to believe Sasori did that, but then again, didn't he believe that anyone could've done that?

"Deidara, I-"

"Save it, yeah." Deidara said as he stomped off to sort his thoughts. Sasori stood with his face staring straight at the floor, guilt welling up inside of him. Guilt he wouldn't admit to.

"Sasori, I'm sorry." Aki apologized. She didn't mean for things to go wrong, she just wanted to teach Sasori a lesson, but not like this.

"This all your fault." He spat. "If you hadn't even touched him during the movie than all this wouldn't have happened."

"I said I was sorry." She felt like this was all her fault, which it partially was. Deidara was her best friend, and if his relationship with Sasori ended because of her, she would never forgive herself for it. She knew that it wouldn't be easy, but she wanted to help Sasori set things right again. She felt connected to Sasori, a bond she was aware off existed between them. She figured it had to be so since she couldn't stay mad at him for long. To be honest her plan for revenge was more playful than spiteful as well. She wanted to know why she acted like that; she had studied psychology, she knew something wasn't right. Sadly, Sasori seemed to be so pissed of that words didn't matter, and she was right.

"Being 'sorry' doesn't change anything, have you ever thought of that? Have yo-" Sasori was silenced by an embrace. He was about to push Aki off him when he felt his cheeks being stained by a wet substances. It took him a second to realize that Aki was now crying. Sasori didn't know why but he had the need to hug her back, and he did. Why the sudden need was beyond him, but he held her as she cried, apologizing profusely to him. For the first time in twenty years, Sasori found him doing something he didn't do, apologizing as well.

"Me too. I'm sorry too." Aki muffled yet another sob.

He gently rubbed the back of her head. There was just something about her that had always captivated him, although he would never admit it even though he knew it was a mutual feeling amongst most of the Akatsuki members.

"I'm so sor-" She was interrupted by a kiss from him. He was trying to comfort her in a way he knew how to.

"Forget about it. Let's start all over again." He suggested. Aki nodded.

"That would be nice." She replied. "But not from the beginning, from this morning." She answered as she lip-locked him again.

"You mean sex." Sasori more of stated than asked. Aki just grinned cheekily and nodded.

"Not now though." She told him. It hurt too much for her to throughly enjoy it and even if it didn't, she wouldn't be able to walk for kami knows how long.

She let go off Sasori but still held his hand as she started off to the blonde's room. His frustration filled sobs could be heard from outside the door. She gave the secret knock only the two of them, and Tobi, knew of. Since both Aki and Sasori were never the patient type, the were about to kick down the door when they heard the lock turn. The door opened slightly and an azure blue eye could be seen. Once it caught sight of Sasori, it widened. The door was about to be slammed closed when Sasori pushed it open. Both Sasori and Deidara darted into their shared room and Aki wearily followed.

She was greeted by Deidara backed into the corner of the room. Sasori was standing a few feet away from him, looking at his puffy red eyes and tear-stained cheeks that made the red-head's heart ache. Especially since he was the cause of all this.

"Dei... I-I apologize for what I did." Sasori started. He wanted to apologize to him whole heartedly. He had accepted his feelings only for and towards the blond; the feeling of guilt, happiness, desire, jealousy, they were all examples of the feelings he felt for Deidara. Only Deidara. But yet the words were caught in his throat. When he tried shouting them out, it came softer than a whisper. The look in Deidara's eyes didn't need a genius to be understood. EVen an emotional retard like Sasori could figure it out, betrayal.

Deidara was so afraid that he had trusted the wrong person. He didn't want to think that Sasori would've done that but the evidence was right in front of his eyes. He had heard it with his own ears even. Yet he wanted more than anything to forgive Sasori, but the fear was eating him inside out.

"I... I-" Deidara couldn't figure out what to say. He wanted to forgive Sasori so much and yet, he just couldn't.

"Dei, please forgive him. It wasn't entirely his fault. It was mine too. I... I couldn't clear the air of the misunderstanding earlier and I'm afraid to tear you two apart. Please, Deidara, forgive him. Forgive him and I." Aki pleaded. To see the two lovers like this was terrible. It was as if they were conversing silently, breaking up with each other.

Deidara gulped. "But I-"

"Please." Sasori whispered. Deidara found that his breath was caught in his throat. He would never have imagined that Sasori would beg of him anything at all. The annoying voice in the beg of his head kept telling him- no, reminding him- of how much he wanted to do so.

"A-alright, un." Deidara replied hesitantly. It felt right to forgive Sasori, but the red-head was going to earn back his trust. Even Sasori and Aki knew that.

Sasori let a small smile tug upon his lips as he went to embrace the blonde. He felt Deidara tense at his touch as the smile was gone. It was going to be tough for the both of them to be back at square one. He let go of Deidara and was so tempted to land butterfly-kisses on the blonde's face, but had to restrain himself lest he lose Deidara for real.

Sasori tucked Deidara in and when he was sure the blonde was asleep, he moved over to his own bed. The bed where Aki was laying on, that is. He laid down beside her and she shifted so she was laying on her side.

"Tell me why I feel like something's still wrong." She said.

"I have to earn back Deidara's trust." Sasori answered. Aki quirked a brow, indicating that she wanted him to elaborate.

Sasori sighed irritably. "Before Deidara and I become so... intimate with each other, he would flinch whenever I _touch_ him." He explained. Aki snorted in effort to hide a laugh and Sasori narrowed his eyes in irritation.

"I meant it non-sexually."

"Oh." Aki deadpanned. She smiled sheepishly and listened to Sasori as he continued.

"I couldn't hold his hand, let alone kiss him, without him getting scared. Eventually he trusted me more until we made love last night." He smiled slightly at the thought. Aki smiled as well, not because she was happy or anything of that sort, but because of the way Sasori had absent-mindedly said that he and Deidara made love. She could tell he really did care deeply for his partner, although he may not- and may never- admit it. She was sure he was also well aware of his feelings to the blonde, but she thought it was a pity that the blonde himself didn't know.

"I'll help you any way I can." She promised. It wasn't that she felt responsible for what happened to them, at least that was not what made her say this. It was because she found them so genuine that she **had** to help them. The attraction between the two artisan was so wild and unsure that the feeling of adrenaline it gave her when she was with them was enchanting. She wanted to help them as best she could. She had their interest at heart, not her own.

She really couldn't help but feel attracted to them.

* * *

**_One chapter down! I'm so sorry for the long-awaited update T.T_**

**_I feel so evil right now :( And I had the sudden urge to write a PWP ._. _**

**_Must stop reading them for a while lest I write more of it. Please tell me what you think :D _**

**_OH! You might wanna check out my other story High School Bet, if you haven't :)_**

**_The gist of it : Akatsuki yaoi/ kinks/romance-drama_**

**_Yeap, pretty much that !_**

**_Awesome? Sucky? Death wish? Review please! _**


	10. Chapter 10 : Is This The End?

**Alright this chapter is dedicated to babydollgonewrong13 whom I hope would read this chapter :D I deleted the original chapter before this one if anyone's wondering :3 So enjoy the rewritten chapter! There'll still be one more after this so sit back and enjoy this first ~!**

* * *

Aki woke up with her face buried into something soft that tickled her to no end. It was a wonder that she could even fall asleep like that. As usual, she did the unpredictable and shoved the fluff of red away with most of her strength. It took her a moment to realize that it was actually Sasori. She must've fallen asleep last night while talking to the red-head.

Aki watched as Sasori stirred in his sleep, his nose wrinkle in annoyance and his mind barely registered the presence of someone else. He gently kissed Aki on the lips before pulling away, muttering something about "Dei" and falling back into a deep slumber. Aki chuckled lightly to herself; Sasori was more emotional than he would admit. She got up slowly, as so to not wake Sasori up, and walked over to Deidara's bed. The blonde had his back to them but she knew he was awake. She sat down as she began speaking.

"Don't be mad at Sasori. I'm not so you shouldn't be either."

"I'm not mad, yeah."

"I still trust him too."

"..."

"Find it in your heart to forgive him, Dei. He only did it because he cared for you."

"..."

With that, Aki left the room. She found that she could walk more easily than the day before and smiled at that. She hardly noticed what was happening in the kitchen when she walked in, too preoccupied with thoughts of both artisans. It wasn't until she heard a familiar moan did she look up in shock.

Kisame had Itachi against the wall, doing him doggy style. Aki, blushing like crazy, was about to make a quick get away before she was noticed but tripped on the rug while spinning around on her heels. She landed with a thud and the deafening moans abruptly stopped. She quickly got up on her two feet and spun round, meeting the gaze's of the duo.

"Looks like the kid wants to join us." Kisame commented as he pulled out of Itachi. The weasel's expression dropped from one of slight bliss to an impassive mask, as usual. Aki tried to say something but only managed an incomprehensible stutter. Kisame walked over to her in all his naked glory, picking her up and stripping her of her clothes at ninja-speed.

Kisame once again ravished her neck with purple marks like the yesterday while Itachi was on his knees, attacking her womanhood with his tongue. The shark bit harshly, lapping at the blood that formed on her nice tanned skin. Aki shuddered from the pleasure. The wet appendage caressing her made her go crazy.

Itachi was digging his tongue deeper into her, sucking on her clit gently every now and then. Aki pushed her hips down to feel more of the weasel inside her. He talentedly caressed her insides, making her mewl at the feeling. Itachi could feel her tighten around his tongue. He started going faster, sucking harder, enjoying the moment while it lasted.

Now, her moans were the one filling the kitchen. Kisame continued to kiss her deeply, his calloused hands running up and down her sides, making her shiver. Itachi fondled her butt, squeezing it ever so gently that she arched into his touch. She was being tortured by the different sensations, Itachi being gentle and Kisame being rough. She couldn't tell which she liked more, all she knew was that her vision was beginning to spot with white. Just when she was about to cum, Itachi stopped his ministrations and so did Kisame.

Itachi gently slid into her as Kisame entered the younger male from the back. Aki wrapped her legs around Itachi's waist as he supported her with her back against the wall. Without warning, the brute ruthlessly started pounding into his small lover, causing a chain effect. More moans echoed through the house. All the other members could probably hear them but the trio didn't care. Why think of something so trivial when you were feeling the overwhelming pleasure of intercourse?

Itachi couldn't even phantom how it felt like to have sex with a girl but now, he knew. It felt incredible. He had never topped before but he was sure this was better than any ass could make him feel. Maybe except Kisame's, if the brute would ever let him. The shark-man let out any extremely breathy moan when he felt Itachi clench and unclench around him. The raven wasn't going to last much longer. He started pounding into the younger male harder, hitting his sweet spot with as much force as he could. Itachi growled as his prostate was repeatedly abused. He wanted to cum so badly and Kisame was definitely not helping. He couldn't help but shut his eyes tightly, his cheeks flushed slightly pink.

Aki was thinking similarly. The way Kisame was pounding into Itachi gave him a great angel to hit her sweet spot too. Since they were going at it pretty roughly, it made Aki feel ecstatic. She bucked her hips erratically, wanting to feel more of the black-haired male. She could feel the weasel twitch inside of her, his pace becoming more uneven by the second. She arched her back of the wall, legs clamping their grip around the Uchiha's waist while her nails dug into his back.

A few more thrusts later, Itachi came deep inside of Aki, his seed filling her to the brim. She and Kisame came simultaneously as well, making Itachi shudder in pleasure. Both males pulled out and rested against the kitchen counter, waiting until their breaths had returned to normal before the brute pulled the raven into the bathroom connected to the kitchen. The black-haired man signaled for Aki to follow. Then trio took a bath together, in which some small talk was concerned.

"Hey kid, why were you shouting last night?" Kisame asked casually.

"Nothing much, was yelling at Saso, is all." She replied nonchalantly.

"Saso?" Itachi questioned while applying conditioner to his hair. _Since when were they so close?_

"Uh, yeah.." Aki laughed nervously. She hadn't even realized what she said until Itachi pointed it out. What was wrong with her today?

"Eh, I'm surprised you got away scott-free from the puppet." Kisame commented with a raised brow, just as he started to wash the weasel's back for him.

Aki just laughed nervously as she remembered the artisans predicament. She was cracking her brains trying to figure out a way to put them back together. She rinsed herself as she still continued thinking of what to do with no answer, much to her chagrin. She heard Itachi's inaudible moan as Kisame started lathering his other sensitive areas other than his back. She dried and dressed herself twice as quickly as usual (which was very fast indeed) before stepping out of the bathroom, but not fast enough to miss the naughty things Itachi whispered.

She still wanted breakfast since they were having pancakes today. She sat next to Sasori because this was one of the rare occasions where he actually joined them for meals. Even though he was a puppet, he still needed to provide his human heart with nutrients and rest from time to time. However, once she sat down, she could tell something was wrong.

The two artisans were sitting across each other at the table, all eyes glued on them. Neither looked at each other or fed each other like they usually did at breakfast. The tension was like a cloud in the air, fogging the two artist's senses. Something was definitely up, the rest had decided. The other pairs of lovers could hardly do their morning routines anyway, the awkward feeling to great. Finally, Deidara gave in and stood up with his plate of half eaten food and walked to throw it out. Even Hidan who would usually ask for the blonde's leftovers didn't make a peep.

As soon as he left, all eyes looked at Sasori questioningly. The red-head ran a hand through his already messy hair, sighing as he did so.

_What am I to do?_

* * *

_**Ta Da~! Like I said, there'll be another chapter as well. Also, thanks to loverofakatsuki, stephaleigh101, sync94, sociallydefectiv and Tahere-Ravenword for reviewing/commenting on my last chapter :) **_

_**After the one more chapter I've yet to post, I'll do a sequel for this that will mainly focus on Sasori and Deidara. **_

_**But after that, I'm not sure if I wanna stop there or turn it into a series of a sort. Suggestions anyone? :D**_

_**Love or flame? Review and tell me!**_


	11. Chapter 11 : The End

After the more than awkward breakfast, everyone tried to do their daily routines without bothering too much about the two artisans. They had to settle this themselves, everyone agreed. All with the exception of Aki. She was laying down in bed, in her room, trying to think of a solution. She would've gotten them to talk, but with how stoic Sasori seemed aside from his usual smirk, she didn't think it'd go well.

She suddenly heard the creaking of a bed. She turned to Tobi who was taking a nap on the bed next to hers and realized he kept squirming. Her curiosity rose as she silently padded over to him. Tobi was hugging a pillow between his legs, lightly grinding into it. It was then that Aki realized Tobi's hard on.

He was having a wet dream!

Aki silently chuckled as her devious mind set up a plot. She carefully crawled on top of Tobi and took away his pillow. She was glad Tobi was a heavy sleeper. With the absence of something to pleasure himself with, his shifted around until he was laying facing upwards, towards Aki. She smirked, _perfect_. She brought her knee between his legs and rubbed him. Tobi bucked his hips up, moaning slightly. With his mask on ( he refused to take it off no matter what ), Aki couldn't see his facial expressions which ruined the fun. She carefully took it off, shocked by what she saw. Tobi's right half was heavily scarred. It was nothing like what she expected.

At this exact moment, Tobi woke.

"Coco... What's wro-" He gasped and his eyes widened. "W-Why is Coco holding Tobi's mask...?"

"I uh..." Aki didn't know how to respond. She stared at Tobi in awkward silence when he suddenly kissed her. It was a long, hard, desperate kiss.

"Talk later, sex now." He murmured against her lips as they broke away. He didn't know how he had gotten so horny but would ask later. He needed some release now. Aki was still stunned by the sudden realization of what Tobi looked like. The boy must've noticed this and sighed.

"Tobi sorry he kissed Coco. Tobi leave now." The poor guy looked like he was about to cry. He was about to crawl away but Aki grabbed his shirt collar and smashed their lips together. She knew he must have felt insecure about his looks but she didn't mean to rub it in. She really didn't know what else to do. Besides, she knew looks weren't everything anyway.

They kissed again repeatedly, tongue and teeth clashing. Aki brought a hand to gently caress the rugged skin of Tobi. Tobi melted into the touch which was so warm and gentle. From there, things took a turn. Instead of the harsh kisses like before, each one was more gentle, more lasting. Tongues danced in sync, following the rhythm of panting breaths. The taste of saliva was sweet in their mouths, the tender touches soothing. Tobi didn't feel as self-conscious as before, but he knew the explanation could wait. He poured his thankfulness into the passion of the liplocks.

Despite all the tender touches from each other in the process, Aki was getting impatient. She lightly tugged on Tobi's shirt. He got the message and pulled apart. The duo shed all of their clothing, discarding it randomly. They took a moment to admirer each other's body. Even with the scars, Aki didn't mind how Tobi looked. He had always been so nice and friendly to Aki since they had first moved in, how could how he looked like change anything? He was still the same person after all, the same old Tobi.

They resumed their original position, Aki hovering over Tobi, kissing his jaw line and sucking on his neck. She found a certain spot that made Tobi groan in pleasure louder than usual. Tobi bucked his hips upward, grinding his erection against Aki. He moaned in pleasure. Aki continued leaving hickies on his neck, trying to decorate it as much as hers was.

Pretty soon, both of them were too horny to care about how much foreplay had gone by. Aki was all wet and prepped up for Tobi to enter, and so he did. She positioned herself above his shaft, and glided down it swiftly. Tobi squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the bed sheets beside him. Gosh, after so much sex she was still so tight. Aki balanced herself and started riding him. They developed a steady pace where Tobi would push his hips up to meet her movement. His head was thrown back now with his hands were supporting her ass, helping her up and down. Aki had wrapped a hand into his hair, the other still gentle touching Tobi's face. They held a steady, loving kiss every once in a while too.

It wasn't long before the two met with their climax, Tobi first before Aki. They rode out their waves of pleasure, clinging to each other tightly. As Aki got off Tobi, she lay down next to him and rolled on to her side. She was now facing Tobi and the enjoyed the mutual silence for a while.

"Why..." Tobi started.

"Why what?" Aki asked.

"Why isn't Coco afraid of Tobi's ugly face?"

"Tobi," She cooed. "you're beautiful inside out so don't worry. I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Tobi forgives Coco."

"What happened anyway?" She asked. She didn't want him to get offended but she couldn't help herself from asking.

Tobi told her about his past and she listened intently, mesmerized by the interesting life of her best friend.

"Tobi also has split personalities." He stated casually.

"Like Zetsu?"

"Yes! But Obito is nothing like Tobi! He scary." THe male shivered. "But Tobi takes medicine so Obito doesn't come out."

Aki eyes sparkled with fascination at the new things she had just learned.

"Now tell Tobi why you were on top of him."

Aki smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. "Well, you were having a wet dream and I thought it'd be fun to play for a bit."

Tobi narrowed his eyes in a faux glare. "Don't do it again Coco." He warned. "It's not fun to wake up hard!"

Aki lightly chuckled. "Alright alright."

* * *

Aki and Tobi chit-chatted some more before they both cleaned up. Aki got Tobi to help with talking to Deidara so Aki was going for Sasori. She just hoped the puppet master had the heart to listen to her and not kill her out of his impulses. However, she couldn't find him anywhere. Deidara had been sleeping in their bedroom and Sasori had hardly been there except for sleep ( which he hardly did in the first place, being a puppet and all ). She went from room to room looking for him, narrowly escaping sex in the process. How the people in this house could go days on ends was unheard of by her. However, she had been doing the same as well.

She had checked every inch of the house yet he was nowhere to be seen. The only place left, was the garden._ Would Sasori be there? _She thought questionably. There were high chances of him picking herbs there for his new poison, maybe occupying himself to keep thoughts of Deidara out. It seemed a good enough reason to Aki, plus it wouldn't hurt to try, so she went there hoping to find the red-head.

Instead, she was greeted by the sight of the marvelously lush scenery. She couldn't remember a time where her garden had been this beautiful, nor thriving this well. Zetsu was watering some rare black roses that were gorgeous. She stepped over to him and commented, "They're lovely."

Zetsu smiled softly and said, "Of course." The tall man turned to her and asked, "**Here to get screwed?**"

"No, just did. I'm looking for Sasori now anyways." She replied.

Zetsu frowned. "**Damn!** Sasori? He just left a while ago to buy some ingredients for a new concoction he's been working on."

Aki widened her eyes. Shit! If only she were quicker to realize.

"Why are you looking for him anyway?** You should know he doesn't want to see anyone right now**."

"I need to talk to him."

"I think I can convince him to, **on one condition though.**"

"Anything." She needed Sasori and Deidara to make up soon. At the rate they were going at, it was only a matter of time before they broke up for good. She had to make them realize how much they loved each other all over again. Sure she was no miracle-working and it was going to be hard, but she wasn't one to back down before she tried.

Zetsu licked his lips before saying, "**Reward me later.**"

Aki rolled her eyes, a slight smirk gracing her lips. "Fine."

"Actually, how about now?" He asked as he kissed her. He nibbled on her bottom lip, asking for entrance. When she didn't give into the silent plea, Zetsu roughly shoved his tongue down Aki's throat. As his wet appendage attacked her mouth with ferocity. Aki moaned into the kiss, entangling her hands into the green mop of hair.

He brought a hand down the fondle her breasts. They only parted long enough to shed their top-wear, before resuming the harsh kisses and bites. Zetsu used his sharp teeth to graze across her neck, making Aki shudder in anticipation. He then sank his teeth into the soft skin, making her growl because of how hard he was going at. He lapped at the wound apologetically and kissed it soothingly. That is, until he moved on to another spot and continued with the harsh sucks.

Aki cried out in pleasure when he brought a hand down to tweak a nipple. His mouth clamped hard over the other one, causing Aki to moan loudly. It didn't matter that they were in the garden, with the mass hedges that grew no one from outside could've seen them. She yelped and tugged on Zetsu's hair ( with the hands that was so neatly tangled into his hair ) when he bit down harshly on her nipple. He continued twisting the other hardened nub between his fingers, sometimes groping the whole plump blossom.

When they were both as hard as they could get, Zetsu trailed kisses down her stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel. He did so until he was face to face with the dark brown curls, nuzzling his nose in it softly. He placed a kiss upon it and moved a little lower to he was facing his target. He glided his tongue into the tasty cavern as he licked her natural lubricant away, enjoying the tantalizing taste. Aki was moaning like crazy now, barely able to stop the moans that erupted from her throat because of how rough Zetsu was being. She was barely able to stand. If Zetsu wasn't holding her up by the hips, her legs would have given way long ago.

When he felt her walls tighten considerably because of her nearing climax, he removed his tongue and replaced it with his throbbing member. In one swift motion, Zetsu was fully sheathed inside the brunette, who wrapped her legs around his waist. He let her adjust for a moment and carried on to pound into her, hands supporting her weight. He went at it fast and slightly rough, marking her neck in the process. Aki nuzzled her cheek into Zetsu's neck, laying her head on his shoulder-blade. An endless supply of moans came from her, hardly giving her enough time to breath. She clutched on to Zetsu like her life depended on it, nails digging into his back. He continued to ruthlessly pound into her, making her scream his name.

The two couldn't hold out much longer, Aki cumming first before the green-haired man. They cried out as bliss enveloped them. Zetsu almost lost the strength to stand, however his willpower forced him to support himself. When they were done resting, Aki smirked slightly.

"Remember the deal, okay?"

"Of course."

* * *

Aki was in the bathroom, under the running water rinsing off all the dirt and grime from sex in the garden. As she gently massaged shampoo into her hair, she thought about the whole of the week. She'd never imagine herself having sex with all of them, well almost all of them ( there was still Deidara ).

She smirked slightly at the thought. They were all so different, some so open and others were so hard to read. However one thing stayed the same, they all had such high libido! She giggled at how true it was. She would never expect criminals to act like that at all.

They sure were an interesting bunch indeed.

* * *

_**Alright done :D Now I shall work on the sequel for Sasori and Deidara's relationship :) **_

_**Read if you will, I made it sequel because I didn't want non-SasoDei fans to get spammed with emails. **_

_**I don't know how long it'll be but I do hope it'll get as much support as it did here :D **_

_**Thanks for reading until the end :D Thanks to those who reviewed as well! :)**_

_**Let's run the drill one more time xD**_

_**Love it? Hate it? Got nothing better to do? Review for the last chappy please~! **_


End file.
